Eternamente contigo
by Lily's.notebook
Summary: CAP 4 ARRIBA! Ella pertenece a una familia acomodada, él a los suburbios de una misma realidad, con un pasado oculto incluso a él mismo. ADVERTENCIA: Universo Alternativo, vidas y edades de los personajes han sido modificadas.
1. Chapter 1

Ninguno de los personajes de Ranma ½ me pertenecen, son todos propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo los rapto para divertirme un poco.

Capítulo 1: Un Rayo de Sol

El sol del nuevo día se colaba por entre las delicadas cortinas de su cuarto. Frunció el entrecejo ante aquel destello que le impedía continuar durmiendo, volteó hacia el lado opuesto de la ventana y observó el reloj que reposaba sobre su mesa de luz. Las agujas señalaban las 9:17 de la mañana.

Diablos´ pensó mientras cerraba con fuerza los parpados con la esperanza de que el cielo se oscureciera nuevamente y ella pudiera volver a dormir. No quería comenzar el día, un día más.

Se giró para quedar sobre su espalda y observo el cielo de su habitación. De todas formas Kasumi subiría a despertarla en unos minutos, para que bajara a desayunar. Sonrío tristemente ante ese pensamiento; su hermana mayor actuando como madre. Giró su cabeza y observó un portarretratos que descansaba sobre su cómoda, la foto que llevaba era de una hermosa mujer sonriendo bajo un árbol de cerezos, llevaba puesto un kimono rojo con flores blancas.

Akane inconscientemente se llevó una mano hacia su cabello, tomando un largo mechón y enlazándolo en un dedo. Ella, junto con su hermana menor, eran las que más parecido a su madre tenían. Akane cerró los ojos, aún podía recordar su suave olor a cerezo, y su caminar tan calmo, como si acariciara la superficie bajo sus pies…

_Flashback_

_Una sonriente niña formaba un pozo en el jardín con ambas manos, su entusiasmo era evidente y se reflejaba en la sonrisa de su rostro. Cuando el pozo era lo suficientemente profundo, recorrió con sus ojos color avellanas alrededor de ella, inspeccionando. Aumentó su sonrisa cuando encontró lo que buscaba, unas hermosas flores blancas que surgían de un bodoque de tierra húmeda envuelta con una bolsa de red. Con su pequeña mano tomó la plantita por el bodoque de tierra y, presa del entusiasmo, la colocó rápidamente dentro del hueco que había hecho en la tierra._

_- Akane, debes quitarle la bolsa antes, no te parece? – dijo una mujer que se encontraba junto a ella, observando divertida el entusiasmo de la niña. – si no lo haces, no crecerá porque sus raíces no podrán escapar del envoltorio. – sonrió nuevamente ante la expresión de concentración de la niña en sus palabras. Una brisa meneó unos mechones largos de su cabello opaco, recogido por un lazo en la base de su cabeza._

_Akane recorrió con la mirada los largos mechones de su madre, y sin pensarlo, se llevo una mano para tocar su cabello corto, solo llegaba a cubrir su pequeña nuca._

_- Madre, cuando sea grande, quiero tener el pelo largo como tu! – dijo poniéndose de pie, olvidando completamente su labor en el jardín y observando embelezada el cabello de su madre._

_Su madre se limitó por reír y acariciar la mejilla llena de barro de su pequeña hija._

Akane regresó al presente con un respingo al oír golpes en la puerta de su habitación.

- Adelante – dijo con un tono elevado para que sea escuchada desde detrás de la puerta, sorprendida por su voz de mujer, después de haber recordado la voz chillona que tenía cuando era niña. La puerta se abrió y asomó un rostro tranquilo con una cálida sonrisa.

- Buenos días, Akane. – sin deshacer su sonrisa, un largo cabello castaño aprisionado con un lazo blanco se deslizó sobre su hombro y se balanceó en el aire hasta quedar estático. Se veía muy brillante y sedoso al tacto. – Ya todos están preparándose para bajar a desayunar, deberías hacer lo mismo. – Akane se limitó a asentir devolviéndole la sonrisa y Kasumi desapareció detrás de la puerta.

Ahora que se encontraba sentada en su enorme cama, podía observar mejor su amplia habitación. Tenía un techo alto, paredes de madera blanca y el amoblado era de la misma madera pero con su color original. En la pared derecha había un enorme ventanal que daba al amplio jardín de la casa, cubierto con largas cortinas semitransparentes de un color amarillo pálido. En la pared opuesta reposaba un enorme armario junto a una biblioteca poco ancha pero alta, con unos 5 estantes repletos de libros. Su cama estaba en el centro de la pieza cercana a la pared que enfrentaba la puerta y mirando hacia ésta última.

Akane dejó escapar un largo suspiro, y pensó en su padre, que a pesar de haber quedado solo hacía más de 10 años, a cargo de ellas y el sustento familiar, nunca había perdido sus confiables socios que lo ayudaron a pasar ese difícil momento de pérdida. Hoy en día, llevaba exitosamente una empresa de comercios de arroz y soja, en las hectáreas más codiciadas de Japón, heredadas por linaje paterno, la cual iba a ser heredada por Nabiki, su hermana mayor, pero menor que Kasumi, que trabajaba como una socia más.

Luego de estirar un poco los brazos sobre su cabeza y dejar escapar un par de gemidos de pereza, la jóven se dirige hacia el armario para vestirse. Al abrirlo en encontró con un enorme vestido blanco, y no pudo reprimir un espinazo de tristeza.

Y hay estaba de nuevo, de nuevo su rutinaria vida llegaba para ocupar su mente y arrugar su corazón. Como si de algo sirviera para calmar el repentino espinazo en el pecho, tomó un kimono negro con pétalos rojos, y cerró el armario rápidamente.

Caminó lentamente hacia su cama y dejó sobre ella el kimono, para tener sus manos libres y podes desvestirse de su pijama de seda blanca y tirantes. Mientras lo hacía no pudo reprimir el recuerdo de hacía no más de un mes.…

_Flashback_

_En la larga y ancha mesa del comedor se encontraban las familia Tendo y los hermanos Hibiki compartiendo una cena como cualquier otra, tranquila._

_Soun y Nabiki discutían sobre contratos nacionales y las prioridades de cada uno. Kasumi le sonreía a su hijo Yotaro, el cuál escuchaba atentamente a su padre médico explicar porqué se produce el estornudo cuando uno huele pimienta. Akari, la menor de las Tendo, conversaba con el mayor de los hermanos Hibiki, Konatsu, sobre los puertos que tenían transportes náuticos exclusivos para ciertos lugares veraniegos. Akane simplemente comía sin prisa y escuchando retazos de cada conversación, frente a ella en la mesa estaba Ryoga, observando cada movimiento que realizaba, en caso de que alguno revele si se encontraba realmente enojado con él. Las flores que le había traído no tenían la mas mínima intención de molestarla, si eso era lo que había conseguido._

_De repente la discusión entre el señor Tendo y su segunda hija cesaron, cuando ella comenzó a tomar un poco de líquido para humedecer su garganta seca de tanto discutir._

_Soun aprovecho la guardia baja de su hija e intentó entablar otra conversación._

_- Ryoga, cuando llegaste dijiste que tenías algo importante que consultarme. – llamando la atención del menor de los Hibiki. - ¿Pueden consultármelo ahora o debe ser en privado? – Ryoga pareció tensarse repentinamente. Miró fugazmente a Akane y luego hacia la cabecera de la mesa donde se encontraba Soun._

_- Si… señor Tendo… tengo algo muy importante que perdirle. – dijo tímidamente, en un tono poco audible y prestando demasiada atención a su tazón de arroz. Soun pestaneó varias veces, extrañado, dudando en interrumpirle. Repentinamente, Konatsu palmeó amistosamente fuerte en el hombro de Ryoga, sonriente._

_- Vamos, Ryoga, no seas tan reservado, dilo ya. – el comentario de Konatsu consiguió la que quería, la plena atención de todos y la impaciencia de algunos. Akane lo observaba atenta, comprendió que Ryoga escapaba a sus miradas, y le extraño sobremanera._

_- Señor Tendo, yo… quería pedirle… - miró de nuevo rápidamente a Akane, inhaló aire sonoramente, y levantó la cabeza decidido hacia Soun. – yo quería pedirle la mano de Akane en matrimonio. – concluyó tan rápido que todos los presentes tardaron en reaccionar._

_Todos los rostros se giraron a Akane, la cual miraba sorprendida a Ryoga, sabía levemente lo que sentía por ella, ¿pero esto?. Se sintió repentinamente muy pequeña en su lugar frente a la mesa. Soun la miró muy sorprendido, pero sonriente._

_- Que hermosa noticia Ryoga! – dijo sonriéndole a ambos, una estática Akane y un apenado Ryoga. – Akane ya pronto alcanzará los 20, es una edad perfecta para comprometerse. – alzó la copa rebosante de alegría. – Bienvenidos a la familia Tendo! – gritó fuerte dirigiendo la copa hacia los hermanos Hibiki, para luego tomar todo su contenido en dos tragos._

Luego de ajustarse el kimono, suspiró lentamente. Se miró en el espejo de cuerpo completo que tenía junto al armario, una hermosa joven le devolvía la mirada con un rostro inexpresivo.

Creo que así debe ser.´ pensó mientras se dirigía a la cómoda y tomaba un cepillo para peinarse el sedoso cabello oscuro. Es en esta parte de la historia, donde se unen dos potencias.´ sonrió tristemente ante el pensamiento.

Los hermanos Hibiki habían entrado a su vida por la puerta del despacho de su padre. Dueños de la empresa de transportes náuticos más reconocida en todo Japón, le ofrecía a su padre un medio de trasporte para sus productos, la oportunidad para desplegarse más allá de las fronteras japonesas. Su padre aceptó sin demasiados miramientos, y fue así como comenzaron de a poco a adentrarse en su familia. Era de esperarse que se sintieran a gusto bajo su techo, ya que sus padres había desaparecido hacía tiempo, dejándolos huérfanos y con la empresa a cargo de un socio hasta que Konatsu llegara a la mayoría de edad y tomara el mando.

No se les podía negar el entusiasmo en pertenecer a una familia, aunque fuera ajena. Ellos habían sido unos de los tantos afectados por las víctimas de los fuertes años de la mafia del opio, la Mafia Kuno. Al parecer, la empresa Saotome - Hibiki era el trasporte clave para la dispersión del producto en forma masiva, pero los dueños se rehusaron, y fue así como los padres de Ryoga y Konatsu y toda la familia Saotome desaparecieron.

Akane se observó por última vez al espejo, con el cabello recogido con un lazo rojo, volteó y se dirigió hacia la puerta para luego bajar a desayunar en el gran comedor, donde probablemente, la espere su prometido.

--

El sol se colaba por las gruesas cortinas de tela azul que colgaban de la ventana, el reflejo directo no le dejaba abrir los ojos, por lo que se llevó una mano a la cara, corriendo algunos mechones de cabello negro y colocándola sobre sus párpados cerrados. Lentamente sus sentidos captaban sus alrededores, los ruidos de la calle que comenzaba su actividad laboral, y ese agradable olor a té, característico de todas sus mañanas. Sonrió al escuchar unos amortiguados pasos caminar por el otro lado de la habitación.

- Ranko, creo que ya deberías despertarlo. – al escuchar que se entablaba una conversación se mantuvo quieto, esperando recibir algún objeto que le lance su hermana menor con la intención de despertarlo, de una forma no muy agradable. Ella siempre insistía que uno debía levantarse alerta en la mañana para tener un día laboral exitoso. Ranma no estaba muy de acuerdo con esa idea, se le dificultaba trabajar con un ojo morado e hinchado.

- Ukyo, el sabe perfectamente que debe levantarse, no te preocupes tanto. – respondió una segunda voz femenina. – además, ya reparé la tetera 5 veces, la próxima no sobreviviría. – dijo mientras, al parecer, se servía té, porque se oía el fluir del agua en un envase angosto.

- Por supuesto que sobreviviría, tiene la cabeza más dura que he visto nunca. – comentó Ukyo, se volvió a oír el sonido del fluir del agua.

- Yo hablaba de la tetera. – corrigió Ranko, mientras se dirigía al segundo ambiente del pequeño departamento. Ranma oyó a Ukyo reprimir una risa.

Quitó la mano de su rostro y estiró ambos brazos y piernas fuera del sofá donde dormía. Abrió los ojos y encontró unos ojos verdes que lo observaban desde el otro lado de la mesada que separaba el living de la cocina. Unos largos mechones castaño oscuro se deslizaban por los hombros de la joven, vestidos con un traje azul de cuerpo entero que parecía de hombre. Ranma se sentó en su sofá-cama y se refregó las ojos, luego se puso de pié y expandió su pecho lanzando gemidos de pereza.

- Ya que ninguna de ustedes se digna a levantarme. – dijo con indiferencia, luego comenzó a acomodar las mantas del sofá. Ukyo le lanzó una mirada ofensiva, e iba a comentarle algo cuando una pelirroja muy parecida a Ranma, emergió del pasillo que reparaba los dos ambientes y tenia el único baño por el medio.

- Ukyo, ¿has visto mi delantal? – le pregunto mirando a nadie en particular, e inspeccionando el ambiente en que acababa de entrar, sobre los sillones, la mesa del televisor, junto a la ventana.

- Está sobre la estufa, lo colgué para que ventile el olor a fritura. – dijo mirándola con un pequeño gesto de asco. A lo que Ranko le sacó la lengua divertida, entrecerrando sus ojos azules.

- Prefiero eso antes que el olor a pescado que traen ustedes del puerto. – y desapareció por el pasillo para volver segundos después con un delantal sobre un vestido entallado color naranja con un emblema que decía Fishermen Bar´. – Bien, debo irme ya, los pescadores ya deben estar por llegar a desayunar. – dijo mientras se terminaba de trenzar la pelirroja melena, y se dirigía a la puerta apurada. – Adiós, vengan a la hora de cerrar. – y desapareció detrás de la puerta saludando con la mano.

Ranma corrió las cortinas para que entrara más luz en el pequeño departamento, sonrió ante la bien recibida calidez que le acariciaba la cara. Luego volteó y tomó un traje igual al que usaba Ukyo que reposaba en uno de los sofá más pequeños y procedió a ponérselo sobre los boxers y la camiseta que llevaba ya puesta.

- Ukyo, hazme un té por favor. – dijo sin mirarla mientras se colocaba los brazos del traje de cuerpo entero. Luego se sentó en la mesada enfrentando a su querida amiga de la infancia, que le extendía una taza de té.

Ella y Ranma se había conocido de muy pequeños, cuando él había comenzado a trabajar en el puerto llevando mensajes de aquí para allá. En ese momento, ella cocía velas ahuecadas y limpiaba algunos barcos de pesca. Ellos junto con Ranko dormían en los barcos, luego de que su trabajo en el puerto se hizo rutinario, uno de los socios decidió darles un lugar donde vivir, y compartieron un departamento con dos trabajadores mas. Cuando Ranma llegó a la mayoría de edad, alquilaron un departamento por su cuenta. Ranko ya había conseguido un pequeño trabajo de mesera en el bar del puerto, y él y Ukyo trabajaban en todo tipo de labores con los barcos o las cargas.

Ranma terminó su té con un sonoro sorbo y se dirigió a la linda joven.

- Ya deberíamos irnos. – dijo de forma tranquila y poniéndose de pie. – Esperemos que ya hayan terminado con ese barco pescador, me marea el olor a pintura. – dijo con voz cansina, y suspirando.

Ukyo rió por lo bajo y se dirigió a la puerta del departamento seguida por él.

- Ranma, recién hemos comenzado hace dos días con ese barco, no debe estar listo. – soltó una carcajada ante la expresión de desagrado que puso el joven de ojos azules mientras salían de su hogar.

En el camino hacia el puerto, que no era para nada largo. Siempre surgía la misma insistencia de Ukyo.

- Ya tenemos suficientes ahorros para ir a pedir que nos casen. – dijo sonriente mirando al cielo de una forma pensante, como calculando la cantidad de dinero que estaba en sus posesiones. Oyó un fuerte suspiro de cansancio del pelinegro que caminaba junto a ella.

- Ukyo, ya te he dicho que no nos casaremos. – dijo mirando hacia delante, ya comenzaba a divisarse algunos palos centrales de los barcos entre el fondo azul del mar.

- Ranma! – grito una enojada Ukyo que se interpuso en su camino, causando que se detuviera. – me lo prometiste! ¿Por qué juegas así con el sentimiento de las personas? – un tono herido acompañó ésta última frase. Ranma giró sus ojos en redondo, tomando aire.

- Escucha, yo te aprecio, de verdad Ukyo. – la joven se volteó con los brazos cruzados, dándole la espalda para expresar su enojo. – Cuando me preguntaste si quería comprometerme contigo, ni siquiera comprendía lo que esa palabra significaba. – La actitud inquebrantable de la chica lo comenzaba a impacientar. – Teníamos solo 6 y 8 años! Ya deja esa estupidez! ¿Para qué quieres casarte conmigo de todas formas? – esperó unos segundo que la chica respondiera, pero al no alterarse lo mas mínimo continuó aún más enojado. – No tengo nada para ofrecerte, Ukyo! ¿Acaso quieres que nuestros hijos duerman sobre redes de pescar en verano, y tapados con velas de barco roídas en invierno? ¡¿Eso es lo que quieres?! – su tono elevado llamó la atención de la joven, que se volteó preocupada ante la reacción de Ranma. Siempre le mencionaba el tema como una mera posibilidad, a pesar de que fuera su mas hermoso sueño, pero nunca creyó que se lo hubiera tomando tan seriamente. - ¡Porque esa es nuestra realidad, y no podemos escapar de ella, por más color que le pongas a la situación! – reprimiendo maldiciones, esquivó a Ukyo y siguió caminando con pasos largos hacia el alegre mar que brillaba bajo los destellos del sol de primavera.

- Ranma… - susurró la joven inconscientemente mientras observaba su figura bajar por la calle inclinada. ¿Acaso Ranma si quería compartir la vida con ella? ¿Acaso el triste hecho de no poder darle una vida digna lo limitaba? ¿Era eso? Se llevó una mano al pecho para amortiguar los rápidos latidos de su corazón, una hermosa sonrisa recorrió su rostro ante la posibilidad de que su amado sintiera lo mismo por ella. Aspiró la fresca brisa de la mañana, y reanudó su camino hacia su trabajo, más decidida que antes.

Unos metros mas adelante Ranma caminaba aprisionado en su propio enojo.

Diablos, si solo hubiera sabido lo que esa maldita palabra significaba.´ pensaba mientras caminaba rápido y saludaba fugazmente a las personas que le deseaban unos buenos días a su paso. De pronto el recuerdo del cálido rostro de Ukyo sonriendo se le plantó en medio de sus pensamiento, lo que causó que sus facciones se relajaran un poco. No voy a negar que es hermosa, y muy tierna…´ pensó mientras aminoraba la marcha y recordaba a Ukyo en diferentes situaciones. Además, ella nos ofreció su apoyo y compañía cuando Ranko y yo más la necesitábamos.´ No pudo reprimir ese doloroso recuerdo…

_Flashback_

_El pequeño Ranma se despertó por unos sonidos fuertes que provenían de la planta baja de la casa. Alguien estaba discutiendo a gritos. ¿Acaso sus padres estaba peleando?_

_Salto desde la cama al piso y salió de su habitación, en el pasillo todo era oscuras, salvo una tenue luz que provenía de abajo y se colaba por la escalera._

_- … y no es algo que signifique poco, señor Kuno. – escuchó a su padre alterado. Se oían pasos apurados, como si alguien reprimiera su preocupación caminando de aquí a allá por la sala. – Si llegaran a inspeccionar el barco… - silencio absoluto, ya no se escuchaban más pasos. - ¿Acaso puedes asegurarme seguridad a mi familia si ocurriera? – Genma Saotome se escuchaba preocupado. Se reanudan los pasos apurados._

_- Señor Saotome, es un riesgo que todos estamos corriendo. – una voz muy tranquila y suave trataba de tranquilizar a su padre. – También tengo familia como ustedes, y sería el más afectado y se llegaba a descubrir la carga. – no más que los pasos se escuchaban._

_- Estoy de acuerdo no el señor Saotome. – una tercera voz preocupada, pero un poco más aguda que la de Genma. – Es demasiado riesgoso, y poco probable que pase desapercibido. – concluyó, éste silencio se prolongó bastante. _

_Ranma comenzaba a tener sueño de nuevo, se dirigió a la habitación de su hermana, al abrir la puerta, escuchó como se reanudaba la conversación abajo, pero no le prestó atención. Dentro de la habitación había una cama demasiado grande para la pequeña que dormía en ella. Una niña de casi 4 años, con los cabellos pelirrojos y unos enormes ojos cerrados, respiraba tranquilamente, abrazada a un peluche de panda. Ranma se acercó para asegurarse de que estuviera bien, la idea de ser hermano mayo no le había agradado tanto al principio pero luego se sintió como un héroe al tener que cuidar a Ranko ante cualquier trampa que le juegue la realidad. Y era divertido, era como jugar a ser un samurai protector._

_El pequeño se retiró de la pieza con el mismo silencio con el que había actuado hasta entonces, cuando escuchó un grito que le heló la sangre._

_- ¡¿Cómo se aterven?! – ¿era el señor Kuno? Completamente sacado de sus casillas. - ¡Desaparecerán de aquí! ¡¿Acaso son consciente de ello?! ¡Con un simple chasquidos de mis dedos desaparece la familia Saotome y Hibiki para siempre! – Ranma sintió desvanecerse cuando alguien lo levantó del suelo._

_- Llevatelos Hinako. – Ranma se descubrió en los brazos de su mucama y encontró a su madre con ojos llorosos entrando a la habitación de Ranko. Se oyó unos gemidos desde dentro, indicando que el sueño de la niña había sido alterado. Luego emergió Nodoka con la pelirroja en brazos envuelta con una manta. Abajo los gritos se confundian entre los tres comerciantes. – A donde sea, pero debes llevartelos. – su voz era muy alterada, quebrada por el llanto que deseaba salir. De pronto se quedó pensante, y miró a Hinako rapidamente. – Al puerto! – dijo con cierta emoción en su voz. – llevalos al puerto y pregunta por Gensai, él sabrá quien eres. –_

_- Pero señora Saotome.. – Hinako intentaba decir algo, algo que pudiera detener lo que sabía que estaba por suceder pero no quería aceptar. - ¿Qué hará usted? ¿Y el señor Genma? – Nodoka se detuvo a pensar mientras recogía algunas mantas y ropas entre los dos dormitorios. Ranma le extendió una mano con intensión de que la tomara, pero entre la oscuridad y el apuro de su madre, paso desapercibida._

_- Nosotros los encontraremos. – dijo acercandose a Hinako y entregandole una dormida Ranko en sus brazos. – Cuando sea el momento, los encontraremos. – concluyó justo cuando abajo se comenzó a desatar un revuelo, se oían muchos pasos que corrían hacía todos lados, algunos gritos, gruñidos, maldiciones, objetos rotos. – Vayanse, debajo de mi cama Hinako, ya sabes donde. – y se fue corriendo escaleras abajo._

_Hinako se dirigió al cuarto matrimonial tomando de la mano de Ranma, cargando a Ranko y los objetos que le había dado Nodoka, soltó a Ranma y comenzo a correr una alfombra que había a un costado de la cama matrimonial._

_- Hinako, yo no quiero ir a ningun lado. – dijo Ranma, mientras observaba sus movimientos apurados._

_- No pasa nada Ranma, prometo que volveremos. – hizo una seña a Ranma para que la abrazara por el torso. Los ruidos comenzaban a acercarse. Hinako abrió una puerta trampa en el suelo, abrazó fuerte a Ranma y se metió en ella cerrándola. Después todo fue oscuridad._

Ranma sintió un fuerte impacto en su mejilla derecha seguido por un fuerte olor a pescado. Se llevó una mano a la zona golpeada y descubrió que estaba húmeda y con algunas… ¿escamas? Miró en la dirección en que había volado el pescado hacia él y encontró a un joven alto y delgado descostillarse de la risa. Llevaba el cabello negro largo y suelto, y usaba unos largos anteojos para contrarrestar su miopía.

- Mousse! – gritó algo enfadado. – Por Dios, tenía la boca abierta! – le dio la espalda al joven mientras se limpiaba la mejilla con la manga. – Qué asco… - murmuró por lo bajo y comenzó a alejarse de Mousse en dirección al depósito del puerto.

- ¿Eso es todo? – preguntó por lo bajo un Mousse estático, observando a la distancia a su amigo que se alejaba. - ¡Oye! – comenzó a correr hasta quedar detrás de Ranma y lo siguió a su paso. Mantenía la guardia alta por si el joven pelinegro se dignaba a vengarse. - ¿No vas a golpearme? ¿Lanzarme un pulpo? ¿Maldecirme? – no obtuvo ninguna respuesta, se detuvo y puso ambas manos en la cintura. - ¡Saotome, cobarde! Si hubiera sabido que estabas tan desanimado hoy, hubiera ido a visitar a tu herma… - no pudo finalizar la frase ya que quedó sepultado bajo una enorme caja de embalaje.

Ukyo llegó segundos después y se inclinó para observar la cabeza que asomaba por debajo de la enorme caja.

- Mousse, hoy no es un día para que lo molestes. – dijo con una voz suave, mirando los ojos verdes con los lentes torcidos.

- Podrías… haberme avisado antes. – dijo con vos dolorida. Ukyo frunció el entrecejo.

- ¿Cómo querías que lo hiciera? ¿Con una paloma mensajera? – dio media vuelta y se marchó hacia el depósito, dejando un dolorido Mousse en el suelo.

--

Este es mi primer fic, lo tengo escrito desde hace decadas y nunca me anime a subirlo. Asi que, bueno, ahi lo tienen. Acepto todo tipo de críticas.

Saludoos

Lily's Notebook


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: Entre obligaciones, promesas y encuentros

Capitulo 2: Entre obligaciones, promesas y encuentros.

La tarde transcurría con tranquilidad y en los rostros de la gente se podía observar la alegría de sentir el verano tan cercano. En la mansión Hibiki, sin embargo, no se respiraban los mismos aires. Konatsu se encontraba en su despacho a semioscuras y murmurando cosas hacia un tubo de teléfono.

- Puedo asegurarle señor que éste medio de transporte es por demás seguro. – dijo mientras apoyaba el codo de su mano libre en el escritorio y su cabeza en su mano, masajeándose la sien. – Si usted lo desea, viajaré personalmente para corroborar que llegue a destino seguro. – silencio en toda la habitación mientras escuchaba atentamente a su interlocutor a través del teléfono. – Señor… ¿puedo tomar su palabra de que este será el último traslado a mi cargo? – silencio, el rostro de Konatsu reflejó impaciencia. – Pero… ¡usted me dijo que después de este traslado me permitiría verlos! – comenzaba a subir el todo de voz, la mano que tenía libre se apretó en un puño sobre la mesa. – Acaso… - pausa. – ¿Acaso esta jugando conmigo señor Kuno? – silencio, enojo en sus facciones. – Dijo que los liberaría, ¡que ésta sería la última vez! – pausa, golpeó fuertemente el escritorio con su puño. – Escúcheme… - bajó la voz y le agregó un tono amenazador. – Sé donde encontrarlo, podría arrepentirme y reportarlo a usted y a toda su maldita empresa. – pausa, su rostro se relajó un poco, dejando paso a la preocupación. – Pero… señor… ¿señor? – golpeó con furia el tubo en el aparato. Enterró su rostro en ambas manos reprimiendo un grito de enojo.

De repente se abre la puerta, Konatsu se acomoda rápidamente y se apoya en el respaldo de su sillón. La cabeza de Ryoga asomó por detrás de la puerta y luego terminó de abrirla por completo, inspeccionando la habitación.

- Me pareció escuchar un golpe. – dijo como explicando su entrada al despacho.

- Se me cayó el pisapapeles, no es nada. – dijo Konatsu distraídamente buscando algo en el cajón del escritorio. Ryoga miró sobre el escritorio donde no había ningún pisapapeles, miró hacia la biblioteca a su izquierda y ahí estaba, sosteniendo un par de libros, algo empolvado, como si no se hubiera usado hace tiempo. Miró a su hermano mayor, aún concentrado buscando algo en el cajón.

- Bien… - dijo dudando un poco. – Supongo que iré por Akane y luego iremos al parque a dar un paseo. – Konatsu se limitó a asentir aún concentrado en algo inexistente en su cajón. – Solo pensé que debía avisarte. – Su hermano mayor hizo un sonido ronco de afirmación, luego de observarlo unos segundos más, Ryoga cerró la puerta y se marchó.

Dejó de revolver su ya desordenado cajón, se deslizó sobre su sillón y alzó la vista hacia el oscuro techo de su despacho, lanzando un largo suspiro.

- Diablos… - susurró sin mirar nada en particular.

--

Unas horas después, en el parque más grande de la ciudad, podía encontrarse a una pareja joven caminando por los caminos de cerezos. Él llevaba un traje negro y una corbata amarilla, ella un kimono negro con pétalos rojos, su largo cabello enlazado con un lazo color rojo, como los pétalos de su vestimenta. Su caminar era calmo, indefinido, demasiado tranquilo para dos jóvenes que rondaban los 20 años. La joven se detuvo y observó el enorme cerezo junto a ella, sus flores ya estaban abiertas y una cálida brisa bailaba entre sus pétalos. No pudo reprimir una sonrisa de tranquilidad. Ryoga estaba embobado con ella, sus facciones eran tan hermosas, sus ojos tan profundos, sus labios tan suaves. Sentía su pecho estallar al verla sonreír así, tan despreocupada, a su lado. Su leve sonrojo fue tomado desprevenido cuando Akane dirigió su mirada hacia él al sentirse observada. Ryoga apartó la mirada dirigiéndola hacia los altos del cerezo.

Era un hombre atractivo, no podía negarlo, también era muy dulce con ella, siempre estaba atento a sus necesidades. Podía asegurar que Ryoga la apreciaba, más allá de la estúpida obligación de unir dos empresas potenciales que había caído sobre sus hombros, cuando su hermano mayor no tuvo más tiempo que para los papeles y las órdenes. Eran tan diferentes entre esos dos hermanos, Konatsu estaba pendiente de las necesidades humanas, tener dinero para que, en momentos de escasez, pudieran acudir a un fondo para alimentarse, para alojarse en algún lugar, pero siempre llevando sus pronósticos a un extremo prácticamente imposible, ¿qué podía llegar a hundir una empresa tan solicitada como la de transporte marítimo? Mucho más teniendo afiliados en todos los continentes.

En cambio, Ryoga era todo lo opuesto. Era sentimental, atento, el dinero era lo que menos le importaba, él quería conseguir los bienes sentimentales antes que materiales. Amar y ser amado. Tener una familia y serle fiel. Quizás, lo que Ryoga buscaba en ella, era esa compañera fiel que lo amara sin importar las circunstancias, de entregar todo a desconocidos si era necesario, y aceptar todo lo que le entregaran con profundo respeto.

Akane miró un banco, que no se encontraba muy lejos de ellos, entre dos cerezos, al costado del camino.

- ¿Nos sentamos? – le preguntó amablemente, atrayendo su atención. Ryoga la observó unos instantes, escaneando cada centímetro de su rostro en esa expresión de amabilidad y esa sonrisa encantadora. Asintió y se encaminó hacia el asiento una vez que Akane caminó hasta quedar a su lado. Quizás sea él el que me enseñe a amar...´ pensó ella mirándolo de reojo. Entregar todo sin condiciones.´ Extrañamente a sus amigas, Akane nunca había sentido gran atracción por ningún hombre en particular, simplemente, porque todos los que había conocido fueron por contacto de su padre. Siempre habían conocido su fortuna antes que su persona. Ryoga no era la excepción, pero si era diferente al resto, se salía completamente de las líneas de un prototipo de hombre adinerado. Tenía sentimientos en todo lo que hacía.

- Akane… - su nombre fue como un susurro, Ryoga mantenía la vista fija en una tierna flor blanca del suelo, que se balanceaba con la brisa frente a él. Akane notó una sonrisa irónica en sus labios. – Quería preguntarte… ¿qué es lo que tú realmente sientes? – Akane se sorprendió ante aquella pregunta, siguió su mirada hasta la hermosa flor frente a ellos. Él continuó. – Porque, yo he expresado mi deseo de casarme contigo a tu padre. – Ella guardaba silencio, escuchando con el rostro relajado. – Todo ha continuado, el vestido, el conteo de los invitados. Pero no sé que es lo que tú realmente deseas. – Inclinó su cuerpo hacia adelante apoyando sus codos en sus piernas. Giró su cabeza hacia Akane. Ella sintió un leve calor interior al verlo tan atractivo en esa posición, con esa mirada comprensiva. – La fecha aún no ha sido fijada, los votos no han sido escritos… Puedes arrepentirse, ¿sabes? – Akane no encontró ningún dolor en esas palabras, las decía de la forma más tranquila posible. Si ella daba un paso atrás, él lo entendería y lo aceptaría. Se sintió conmovida como hacía tiempo no se sentía.

Y sintió una profunda admiración hacia ese joven muchacho, aceptaría su rechazo si ella se dignaba a expresarlo. No quería perderla por no seguir la voluntad de ella, quería que la muerte los separara a su debido tiempo, amándola y atendiéndola hasta que llegara ese impostergable día.

- El tiempo dirá si ambos miramos hacia la misma dirección. – dijo tiernamente observando ese rostro masculino. Se inclinó hacia delante y posó su mano sobre las de él. – Ryoga Hibiki, acepto ser tu esposa. – Ryoga se irguió sorprendido, sus oídos le debían estar jugando una mala pasada. ¿Lo estaba aceptando? Quizás era demasiado perfecto para ser verdad. Akane le regaló una profunda sonrisa.

Tiempo.´ pensó ella. Quizás estoy parada frente a las puertas de un futuro eternamente feliz con él… Sólo que no puedo verlas.´ alzó la vista, la brisa había dejado de ser amistosa y revolvía algo violento las ramas, provocando una lluvia de pétalos rosados. Quizás sea Ryoga el que me ayudará a abrir los ojos para verlas y cruzarlas.´ sintió como apretaba su mano de forma tierna y ella respondió al gesto de la misma forma.

--

Ya estaba casi todo el cielo oscuro, y los trabajadores del puerto comenzaban a retirarse a sus casas, debido a que ellos solo podían trabajar con la luz del día. Se podía escuchar a algunos de ellos saludándose y enviando saludos al resto de su familia.

- ¡Nos veremos mañana Ranma, Mousse! – saludó un hombre fornido de cabellos oscuros y ojos pequeños.

- Hasta mañana. – saludaron ambos jóvenes mientras cargaban un montón de redes entre ambos y las entraban al galpón.

- Ukyo, ¿Dónde van éstas? – preguntó Ranma mientras miraba a la joven que se encontraba moviendo de lugar algunas maderas para construir barcas. Ella observó lo que llevaban mientras cargaba dos maderas largas.

- En aquél rincón, dentro de esa caja…. No esa no, la de al lado. – dijo mientras dirigía a los ya cansados trabajadores. Con un ruido sordo cayeron las redes dentro de la enorme caja de madera. Ambos se miraron y lanzaron un sonoro suspiro. Ukyo regresó a su tarea, la cual ya finalizaba con 5 piezas más para movilizar.

Mousse se dejó caer en lo que parecía un montículo de velas dobladas, mientras Ranma se dirigía al enorme almanaque de la pared, donde se asignaban todas las actividades de los días de trabajo.

- ¡Mousse! ¡Estuve 3 horas doblando todo eso! – lo reprimió Ukyo, causando que se levante rápidamente disculpándose. Ranma buscaba con los ojos el siguiente día y las anotaciones que habían garabateado. Arribo del Queen Mary para servicios y alistamiento. Horarios de trabajo de 8:00 a 20:00. Horario estimado de atraque 5:00´´. Otra vez el abuso de esfuerzo físico trabajando 12 horas limpiando un barco en el cual ninguno de ellos se subiría jamás.

- ¿Cuáles son las actividades de mañana Ranma? – preguntó Ukyo sacudiéndose el polvo y las astillas de su traje y bajándose las mangas antes arremangadas. Mousse volteó hacia Ranma esperando su respuesta.

- Parece que durante la madrugada atraca el Queen Mary. Mañana empieza el servicio de limpieza y control. Parece que viajará pronto. – comentó sin mucha importancia y volteando para retirarse del depósito hacia el Fishermen Bar´.

- Esos barcos son un sueño. – comentó Ukyo uniéndose junto a Mousse a la caminata con Ranma. Sus ojos estaban brillosos, mientras soñaba un viaje imposiblemente costoso en ese buque de turismo primera clase. – Daría cualquier cosa por viajar en él, aunque sea de mucama. – Ranma echó un bufido ante ese sueño ridículo de Ukyo.

Mujeres.´ pensó, llevándose las manos detrás de la cabeza, expandiendo su tórax.

- Podríamos… - hablo un tímido Mousse mirando hacia delante inexpresivo, el bar no quedaba nada lejos, por lo que ya podía divisarse. Ranma le lanzó una mirada interrogante, preguntándose que idea alocada arrojaría esta vez. – Podríamos colarnos en la parte de embargue, e irnos a donde sea que vaya. – La joven pareja lo observó con algo de diversión en sus rostro ante la incoherente idea. Mousse los observó algo ofendido y como para defender su idea agregó. – Es prácticamente seguro que se dirige a China. Es mi oportunidad de regresar a mi hogar. – Volvió su mirada al frente. – Al fin y al cabo, mi esperanza de venir a buscar un futuro prometedor aquí resulto ser un total fracaso. – Los otros dos no supieron que decir, esas palabras se notaban dolidas.

Llegaron al bar donde trabajaba Ranko y entraron. Solo había un hombre tomando un café y leyendo el diario, detrás del mostrador, un hombre gordo y grande limpiaba la mesada de la pequeña ventanita que separaba la cocina del mostrador, que servía para entregar los alimentos. Asomó su gorda cabeza por la ventanilla y sonrió a los recién llegados.

- ¡Hey! Ya era hora que llegaran, tengo un menú completo de pescado para ofrecerles como cena! – saludó alegremente y luego desapareciendo tras la ventanilla, yendo a buscar los platos.

- Gracias Ryo. – dijo Ranma en voz alta para que lo escuchara, tras una rápida mirada a sus amigos. – Solo comeremos unas hamburguesas. – rechazando el ofrecimiento que todas las noches les hacía el cocinero. Ya tenían hasta escamas de trabajar en el puerto, ¿quién querría comer pescado?

Ranko apareció por un costado del mostrador justo cuando los tres amigos tomaban asiento en una mesa.

- ¡Hola! – saludó amistosamente acercándose a ellos. - ¿Qué tal el día de trabajo hoy? – recibió varias respuestas simultáneas pero todas afirmando que había sido un día como cualquier otro. – Entonces, ¿hamburguesas? – preguntó mirando de forma alternada las tres caras, que asintieron. – Bien, en un segundo se las traigo. – dijo siguiendo juguetonamente el protocolo de mesera, luego desapareció detrás del mostrador. Se la pudo escuchar pidiendo hamburguesas a Ryo. Luego regresó con cuatro gaseosas que destapó sobre la mesa.

Hubo silencio en la mesa hasta que llegaron las hamburguesas, cada uno pensando en lo suyo, quizás repasando el día de trabajo, quizás muy cansados para comentar algo, quizás… imaginando su propio viaje en ese enorme barco, que estaría por atracar en el puerto horas después.

--

Akane suspiró mientras se miraba al espejo y se peinaba el largo cabello. Había sido una tarde agradable después de todo, Ryoga y ella habían platicado de todo menos de trabajo o matrimonio, fue así como descubrieron que tenían ciertos gustos en común.

Supongo que no será tan difícil aprender a amarlo después de todo.´ pensó sonriendo mientras recordaba la agradable carcajada que había provocado en Ryoga cuando le comentó de su miedo por las películas de terror, al igual que por las ratas y los sapos.

Unos leves golpes en la puerta la sacaron de sus pensamientos.

- Adelante. – dijo mientras dejaba el cepillo sobre la cómoda y observaba por medio del reflejo del espejo a quien entraba en su cuarto a sus espaldas. Se sorprendió a encontrar a Ryoga, el cual la había dejado en su casa y se había marchado a la suya. – Ryoga… - no pudo ocultar su sorpresa mientras volteaba para verlo a la cara. - ¿Qué sucede? Pensé que te habías marchado a tu casa. – Akane reparó en su atuendo, ya tenía el pijama puesto y sobre el mismo una bata de una tela semitransparente, hacía más el papel de decoración que de cubierta a su pijama de tirantes y extremadamente corto. Se sonrojó levemente, esperando que Ryoga no hiciera comentario al respecto. Pero se veía decidido y caminó hasta queda junto a ella. La observó desde su altura, ya que la joven estaba sentada en un pequeño banquito.

- Traje algo para ti. – dijo sensualmente, mientras se metía la mano en el bolsillo y extraía una pequeña cajita negra, aterciopelada. Akane no pudo reprimir un respingo de sorpresa ante lo que podía encontrar cuando abriera la caja. Ryoga se arrodilló para quedar un poco más abajo que ella. – Supongo que con esto sellamos de forma oficial nuestro compromiso. – efectivamente, dentro había una delicado anillo dorado con un diamante celeste incrustado en el medio.

- Oh, Dios mío. – Susurró Akane inconscientemente, mientras se llevaba una mano al pecho y observaba atónita a su prometido. Ryoga sonrió satisfecho con esa reacción. – Ryoga… esto es… esto es demasiado, creí que con algo sencillo sería más que suficiente. – Ryoga sonrió aún más y quitó el anillo de la cajita, dispuesto a ponérselo en su largo dedo anular.

- Akane… - dijo mientras la observaba tiernamente. – no me importa el precio que deba pagar. – Akane sentía el frío metal ascender por su dedo, pero no rompió su contacto visual con él. – Ya no me importa el dinero que gaste. – el anillo llegó a la unión del dedo con el resto de la mano. Encajaba perfectamente. Lo sintió pesado. – Lo que el dinero no puede pagar, esta aquí, frente a mí. – besó la mano en donde colocó el anillo. – Ábreme tu corazón Akane, por favor. – susurró en forma de ruego, mirándola profundamente.

Por primera vez Akane sentía su corazón derretirse. Era tan dulce, tan atento, y estaba tan enamorado. Y sintió envidia, por no sentir lo mismo en respuesta. Se limitó a sonreírle tímidamente, depositó un tierno y tranquilo beso en sus labios como afirmación. Sus labios eran cálidos y ásperos. Al retirarse se encontró con un Ryoga petrificado. Definitivamente no se lo esperaba. Al recuperar la conciencia le sonrió muy dulcemente.

- Que descanses, Akane. – dijo casi en un susurro, y se dirigió a la puerta. Akane lo observó en su andar.

- Hasta mañana, Ryoga. – respondió suavemente, cuando él alcanzó la puerta. Luego de abrirla, volteó para regalarle una última sonrisa y se marchó, cerrándola tras de sí.

Akane volteó, observó su reflejo en el espejo y dejó escapar un sonoro suspiro. Dirigió una mirada a su dedo anular de la mano izquierda. Extrañamente, ese anillo pesaba más de lo que cualquier anillo pesaría.

--

En una de las mesas del Fishermen Bar´, se encontraba un grupo de amigos hablando animados. Los temas de conversación eran muy variados, desde recuerdos de la infancia hasta proyectos de vida, objetivos e incluso sueños. Se produjo una sonora carcajada general cuando Ryo dijo que quería ser piloto de la armada, a lo que Mousse respondió con un comentario, algo así como que, primero debía inventar aviones de carga y luego lo llamarían.

Las carcajadas dieron paso a sonrisas somnolientas en sus caras.

- Supongo que ya es hora de ir a casa. – dijo Ranko mientras estiraba sus brazos sobre su cabeza. – Mañana deben levantarse muy temprano. – agregó dirigiendo una mirada a Mousse, Ranma y Ukyo.

- Cierto. – susurró Ukyo. Dejó escapar un largo suspiro, para luego levantarse e indicarle con la mirada al resto que la imitara.

- ¡ah! Rayos… - maldijo Mousse a nadie en particular, mientras se levantaba perezosamente. – Lo mejor que puedo hacer mañana es reportarme enfermo. – emprendieron el camino a la salida del local, luego de saludar a Ryo.

- Y de esa forma te darán horas extra la próxima semana. – le recordó Ranma. Alo que Mousse respondió con una mueca. – Vamos, es sólo mañana. – Finalizó con un tono más animado, palmeado la espalda de su amigo.

Unos metros después Mousse abandonó al grupo, al doblar en una esquina y entrar a un edificio viejo. El resto siguió en silencio. Al llegar al departamento, se asignaron turnos para la ducha y luego, sin más, se acostaron a descansar, esperando que no llegara el día siguiente.

--

- …ane. Akane… Akane, vamos despierta. – Sintió un leve bamboleo de sus hombros. Al abrir los ojos, se encontró con la eternamente amable sonrisa de su hermana Kasumi. Echó un vistazo al reloj justo a su cama. Las 8:03 de la mañana.

- Kasumi, es muy temprano. – su tono era muy bajo, y se oía amortiguada al ocultar la cara en su almohada. – Si van a desayunar tan temprano, no me esperen en la mesa hasta el almuerzo. – concluyó, esperando que Kasumi se marchara y la dejara escapar nuevamente a su mundo perfecto, el de los sueños. Kasumi sonrió enternecida.

- Ryoga y Konatsu están abajo, esperándonos a todos. – Akane levantó despegó la cabeza de la almohada y miró a Kasumi, como si no entendiera lo que decía. – Dicen que nos quieren llevar a un lugar muy hermoso. – finalizó en forma de explicación.

Akane soltó un leve bufido y se levantó de la cama, dispuesta a vestirse y bajar en cuanto estuviera lista.

- Les diré que te estás preparando. – Kasumi se puso de pie y se dirigió a la puerta, la cual cerró detrás de ella.

Y ahora que será lo que piensan mostrarnos.´ pensó Akane, mientras ojeaba todos los atuendos disponibles en su armario. Echó un vistazo por la ventana. Soleado con un poco de viento. ¿Qué será lo que no puede esperar unas horas más?´ Se preguntó mientras tomaba un largo vestido inglés, color verde pálido. Era entallado hasta la mitad del estómago, luego caía libre y abierto hasta la mitad de sus pantorrillas. No era ni muy casual, ni muy formal. Eso lo decidirían los accesorios que lo acompañarían. Cuando estuvo lista, se echó un vistazo en el espejo, satisfecha, se dirigió escaleras abajo. Ese día se dejaría el largo cabello suelto, hacía un par de días que no lo llevaba así.

Al llegar a la planta baja, se encontró con el resto de su familia, sentados a la gran mesa del comedor. Todos voltearon a verla en su llegada, Ryoga se puso de pié.

- Bien, - dijo Soun, entusiasmado. – Ya estamos todos, Podemos ir ya. – Todos se levantaron sin prisa de la mesa, al escuchar al señor Tendo. Sin entender absolutamente nada, Akane se apartó de la puerta para que salieran todos, y espero a que Ryoga se pusiera a la par de ella.

- ¿A dónde es que vamos tan temprano? – le preguntó Akane, con el tono algo bajo. Ryoga le sonrió.

- En la madrugada, atracó en nuestro puerto uno de los buques vacacionales más lujosos. – explicó mientras le pasaba un brazo por la espalda y seguían al resto de la familia, hacia la salida de la casa. – Es uno de nuestros más impotentes transportes. No ha tocado Japón desde hace más de 3 años, y Konatsu a tenido la genial idea de ir a echarle un vistazo. – concluyó esperando que Akane muestre entusiasmos, pero seguía con un rostro inexpresivo. – Por cierto, - agregó susurrándole al oído. – estás hermosa. – y le besó tiernamente la sien. Esa acción quitó a Akane de su ensimismamiento.

- Pero, ¿qué tiene de urgente un buque, que no puede esperar hasta más tarde? – preguntó Akane mirando hacia nada en particular, frunciendo levemente el ceño. Ryoga la miraba pensativo, como tratando de formar una respuesta, que sea lo suficientemente convincente, de modo que no lleve a Akane a hacer alguna pregunta más.

- Existe la posibilidad… - dijo dudoso, deteniéndose en las puertas de la casa. Bajó el tono de voz, y acercando su rostro al de Akane. – Existe la posibilidad, de que podamos formar parte de la tripulación del próximo viaje. – Akane sintió una chispa de entusiasmo. Seguro que viajar en un enorme barco, super lujoso, no es algo que se hace todos los días. – A modo de vacaciones. – concluyó Ryoga sonriendo de costado.

- Es una idea genial. – dijo Akane sonriendo. Sería una posibilidad de unir más a la familia, y pasar unos buenos días juntos, relajados. Además de que sería perfecta oportunidad para su padre, de olvidarse por completo de su ajetreado trabajo.

- No es seguro, es lo que vamos a comprobar ahora, cuando encontremos al capitán. – dijo Ryoga dirigiéndose a uno de los autos y abriéndole la puerta.

- Gracias. – dijo divertida Akane, y se metió en el auto, seguida por Ryoga y Konatsu. En otros dos autos, se repartía el resto de la familia.

--

Un enorme bostezo provocó que Ranma abriera la boca, a modo de hipopótamo. Segundo luego de cerrarla, con cara somnolienta, recibió un trapo sucio en la cara.

- ¡Grosero! ¡Tápate la boca cuando haces eso! – le reprimió Ukyo. – Por poco y podía ver tu desayuno. – volteó y volvió a su tarea. Estaba limpiando el ancla del Queen Mary. Supuestamente, Ranma la estaba ayudando, pero ese tipo de asignaciones le aburrían. Sostenía machistamente, que las mujeres eran las que habían nacido para eso, él no iba a desperdiciar su tiempo en cocinar, lavar o limpiar.

- Ukyo, nos conocemos de niños. – dijo tomando el trapo, había quedado reposado en su pecho, debido a su posición inclinada, acostado hacia atrás. – Pero tuviste la consideración de lanzármelo cuando tenía la boca ya cerrada. Gracias. – dijo con una sonrisa y lanzando el pedazo de tela al montón que tenía al lado, todos manchados de color negro y marrón. Se sentó en forma de indio, y apoyó su mentón en su brazo, y a su vez, el brazo en su pierna. – Ayer Mousse me tiró un pescado, y llevaba la boca abierta. – hizo una mueca de asco. A lo que Ukyo rió. – Estuve hasta tarde escupiendo escamas. – concluyó mirando el cielo con gesto enfadado.

El barco era realmente enorme y muy lujoso. Alfombrado en toda la parte interna, y en la cubierta, la madera estaba enserada, tan así que podías reflejarte en ella. Por todos lados podía observarse a trabajadores yendo y viniendo, cargando cosas, limpiando, ojeando planos, corrigiendo ejes. Verdaderamente, era un enorme trabajo en si.

- ¡Saotome! – se escuchó una voz gruesa llamar desde la plataforma, con un alta voz. Ranma se asomó por la baranda de la cubierta de popa, donde estaba con Ukyo. - ¡¿Dónde estás Saotome?! ¡Tengo un trabajo para ti! – concluyó el hombre fornido, caminando hacia la zona de carga del barco, ojeando unas planillas.

- ¡En seguida bajo, señor! – gritó Ranma dirigiéndose al trote hacia el interior del barco, donde encontraría las escaleras y bajaría los tres pisos hasta la zona de embargue. Al llegar se acercó a su jefe. – Sí, señor Gensai. – dijo, indicando que estaba allí. Gensai volteó y lo observó.

- Si, Saotome, - observó las planillas. – necesito que subas a cubierta aquellas cajas, - dijo señalándolas. No eran grandes, pero se veían pesadas. – con sumo cuidado, son los repuesto para el mecanismo de orientación del barco. Frágiles, y MUY costosos. – agregó fulminando a Ranma con la mirada.

- De acuerdo… - susurró Ranma mientras lo veía marcharse, con ese caminar brusco, entorpecido por tanto músculo. Lo imitó burlonamente por unos segundos. Luego volteó y se dispuso a levantar y llevar esas cajas. Esperaba no tener que hacer tantos viajes.

A unos metros, llegaban tres autos lujosos al puerto. La familia Tendo y los hermanos Hibiki se bajaron de ellos. Las cuatro hermanas Tendo quedaron embobadas, y miraban con la boca abierta el imponente Queen Mary. Ryoga sonrió ante esa reacción, y detuvo su vista en la pequeña Akari. Después de Akane, era con las que más amistad tenía. Ahora podía decirse que era con la que tenía mayor amistad, debido a que a él y a Akane los unía otro compromiso más fuerte. Akari le dirigió una mirada y no pudo evitar sonrojarse, desviando la mirada hacia el lado opuesto a Ryoga.

- Que increíble… - alcanzó a decir Soun, mientras caminaba en un semitranse hacia el buque.

- Tenemos permiso de subir a echar un vistazo. – anunció Konatsu. – Tómense su tiempo. – agregó sonriendo.

Caminaron lentamente, casi con respeto, hacia ese pequeño trasatlántico, enorme barco de carga, lujoso trasporte veraniego. Akane sintió curiosidad por verlo de frente, por lo que caminó por la plataforma hasta quedar enfrentando la proa del barco. Definitivamente era una imagen de obra de arte.

- Imponente ¿no? – un robusto hombre, de grandes músculos y ojos pequeños, se paró a su lado, compartiendo su vista panorámica. Llevaba algunas planillas en la mano, y su ropa manchada, indicaba que trabajaba en el puerto. Akane dirigió nuevamente su vista hacia la proa del barco.

- Es hermoso. – dijo en voz baja. – Es increíble creer que el ser humano puede crear éstas cosas. – dijo mientras se llevaba una mano al cabello, el viento soplaba más fuerte en el puerto.

- Pero así como crea estas cosas tan impresionantes. – dijo el hombre mirándola amablemente. – Puede destruirlas. – miró sus planillas y se retiró dejando a una pensante Akane.

- ¡Akane! – Nabiki la saludaba desde estribor. - ¡Sube a ver esto, nu… nártelo! – Sus gritos eran tapados entre el sonido de martillos, y otros artefactos que estaban usando para reparar el barco. Sin más, Akane se dispuso a entrar al barco. Su pelo se había vuelto realmente molesto.

Se dirigió hacía la zona de embargue, por donde supuso que había entrado su familia. Estaba subiendo por la enorme y resistente tabla de madera, que conectaba el barco con la plataforma. Circulaban muchos trabajadores por allí, algunos la miraban extrañados. De repente una fuerte ventisca, provocó que su cabello se dirigiera a su cara, impidiéndole ver hacia donde iba, aún así siguió su paso, convencida de que la esquivarían. Cuando, sin siquiera preverlo, sintió que chocaba contra algo extremadamente duro, y perdió el equilibrio. Se oyó un fuerte golpe de que algo pesado caía sobre la madera, provocando un fuerte temblor. Akane cayó sentada, y supuso que el individuo con el que chocó, también lo hizo.

- Lo siento, disculpe. – se disculpó Akane, apartando violentamente su cabello de su rastro, y poniéndose de pié para tratar de ayudar. – Disculpe, no podía ver porque mi cabello estab… - sintió que sus palabras abandonaban su boca, cuando se sintió perderse en dos ojos azul profundo.

Ranma alzó la vista, acomodando los acontecimientos de lo ocurrido, en su cabeza. Cuando se encontró con unos enormes y brillantes ojos avellana. La rabia que había acumulado en tiempo récord, quedó completamente olvidada en algún rincón de su conciencia. Su cabello largo bailaba con el fuerte viento, su vestido reflejaba los rayos del fuerte sol, tenía una figura delicadamente definida. Era realmente linda. Por su parte, Akane no podía caer en la realidad, sentía que esos ojos tan profundos le habían robado una parte de ella. Su rostro era muy armónico, atractivo. Su atuendo de trabajo estaba arremangado y algo abierto en la parte de adelante. Podía verse los bien definidos músculos, pero Akane solo reparaba en esos ojos azul profundo.

A unos pocos metros, el estruendo había llamado la atención de Mousse y otro trabajador.

- Diablos… - susurró, mientras dejaba las sogas que cargaba y se dirigía apresuradamente hacia la escena. Por como es Ranma, no va a tirarle rosas por esto.´ pensó apresurando la marcha.

--

Perdón por haberlo hecho tan largo, pero no podía terminar el segundo capítulo sin el encuentro de Ranma y Akane.

El fic, es fundamentalmente de RxA, pero voy a tratar de presentar a todos los personajes de la serie (seguro alguno me voy a saltear), y voy a formar todas las parejas, algunas le van a sorprender, pero coinciden con la serie.

Primero que nada, mil gracias por los reviews, de verdad que me ayudan mucho.

**Musa de Cristal:** Al final, te dejé lo que esperabas, que se conocieran, espero que te agrade la forma en que arreglé el encuentro, aunque haya dejado con la intriga de cómo sigue, jejeje.

Con respecto a tus recomendaciones, las escenas las había separado en Word por una línea, pero en FF no apareció, por eso ocurrió un poco de confusión. Pido disculpas por no haber revisado eso. De todas formas, gracias a tu detalle, ya tengo ese capítulo corregido.

Es cierto que tengo que corregir la ortografía a veces y la redacción, me ocurre cuando estoy en una escena que estoy ansiosa por terminar, y la mala costumbre del Messenger me hace saltear algunas comas y acentos.

Gracias de nuevo por percatarte de eso.

**Katherine-saotome-tendo:** Cierto, debo admitir que a mi también me gusta Akane con el pelo corto, tengo ya previsto que se lo va a cortar, ya verás.

Repito lo que le dije a Musa de Cristal, sobre la ortografía y la redacción. Quizás también, por ser tan detallista se me pasan por alto esos detalles. Además del entusiasmo por terminar una escena que me tiene ansiosa por concluir.

En éste capítulo tuve en cuenta lo de los signos de puntuación y redacción. Espero haber llenado esos baches con éste capítulo.

Gracias por la vista buena, ahora siento que escribo más segura.

También les agradezco infinitamente a **Encadenada **y a **Naoko Tendo**, por haberse tomado el tiempo de leer mi fic, que sinceramente, no es nada corto, por eso no le puse Introducción como título.

Gracias por su paciencia, realmente me encanta leer sus reviews, me motivan mucho.

Saludos y disfruten este nuevo capítulo!

Lily.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3: Miradas

Akane no dejaba de mirarse al espejo de su habitación. Inconscientemente se llevó una mano a uno de sus mechones.

No tendría que darle tanta importancia… ¿o si?´´ giró su cabezo levemente para observar otro ángulo de su largo cabello. Desde niña siempre quiso llevar el cabello largo como su madre, pero ahora un extraño y nuevo sentimiento le empujaba el deseo de llevarlo corto.

Es prácticamente imposible que vuelvas a verlo Akane, ¿Por qué te preocupa tanto lo que opine?´´

_Flashback_

_No podía quitar su vista de esa mirada azulina hipnotizante. Parecía que todo su alrededor se había desvanecido, solo estaba ellos. Su cabello oscuro como la noche, atrapado en una trenza en la base de su nuca. Unos enormes mechones asomando por su frente, algunos cubriendo sus ojos. Su mandíbula cuadrada, sus líneas masculinas. Era realmente un espectáculo a la vista._

_- ¡Ranma! – gritó un joven que corría hacia ellos, vestido con el mismo atuendo que el joven con el que acaba de colisionar, de anteojos y cabello negro. Akane volvió su vista al trabajador ojiazul que seguía sentado en el piso, observándola desde abajo, junto a las cajas, ahora repartidas a su merced alrededor de ellos. _

_Ranma…´´ pensó Akane para sus adentros, dándole un nombre a esa atrapadora mirada._

_- ¡Akane! ¿Qué pasó? ¿Estas bien? – Ryoga se apresuraba desde las escaleras hacia donde se encontraban. Ranma le echó una mirada fugas para luego volver su vista hacia Akane, con rostro inexpresivo. Se puso de pié. Akane observaba sus movimientos hasta que se irguió y consiguió una altura hasta una cabeza por encima de ella. La observó desde su metro ochenta y siete de alto, y le regaló una media sonrisa._

_- Quizás el cabello corto te quedaría mejor. – su voz era grave, pero suave. Imponente, pero agradable al oído. – Y quizás ayudaría a que nuestro próximo encuentro no sea un accidente. – finalizó manteniendo la media sonrisa. Akane sintió un escalofrío que le recorrió la espalda hasta erizarle los pelos de la nuca. El calor comenzaba a subirle a las mejillas._

_Sintió unas manos que la tomaban por los brazos, acogiéndola._

_- ¿Estas bien? – repitió un preocupado Ryoga, que observaba a Ranma de arriba abajo, para luego concentrarse en su prometida. Akane le devolvió la mirada por unos segundos, como si no entendiera lo que decía._

_- Si… si, estoy bien. – dijo en un tono de voz casi inaudible. En ese momento, llegó el otro joven que había llamado a Ranma desde lejos. Luego de comprobar que su amigo estaba bien, la observó a ella. – Disculpa, no pude verte. ¿Puedo ayudarte con esto? – preguntó Akane, soltándose del agarre de Ryoga y dirigiéndose a las cajas._

_- No, no, no te preocupes. – se apresuró Ranma a recogerlas, su amigo lo imitó. – Además… - dudó un poco en continuar, la observó erguido cargando dos cajas a la vez. – quiero evitar más accidentes, y ese cabello largo te entorpece más de lo permitido. – finalizó con su media sonrisa, para luego marcharse hacia el interior del barco cargando las cajas, seguido de su amigo, que cargaba el otro par._

_Akane y Ryoga se quedaron parados observándolos irse, mientras procesaban en sus cabezas la indirecta que les había lanzado._

_Así que me tiene de torpe, el muy cretino.´´ pensó Akane ofendida, mientras lo observaba a lo lejos con los labios fruncidos. Ranma…´´_

Akane se encontraba en el umbral de la sala, observando a Kasumi sentada junto a Yotaro, el cual hacía unos cálculos matemáticos. La mayor de las Tendo alzó la vista a la recién llegada, la cual la miraba sin mirar, con la vista más perdida que fija.

- Akane, estaba por ir a buscarte. – dijo con su calma sonrisa. – En unas horas llegaran las invitadas, sería mejor que te cambiaras. – Akane la observó unos segundo, pensando en lo que acababa de decirle.

Cuando comprendió donde estaba y lo que acababa de informarle Kasumi, se sorprendió de todo lo que había hecho mientras divagaba en sus recuerdos de la mañana del día anterior. Sintió el frió metal de una tijera en sus manos. Inconscientemente quería hacerlo. Dudosa, alzó su mano izquierda que llevaba el instrumento.

- Kasumi… - su voz sonaba tímida. Su hermana la observó con curiosidad. - ¿Podrías… cortarme el cabello? – finalizó con una sonrisa lo más dulce que pudo. - ¿Por favor? – agregó al ver que Kasumi no reaccionaba a su pedido.

- Pero Akane… - no podía faltar el comentario de extrañeza ante su repentina decisión de cambiar su aspecto. – siempre quisiste llevar el cabello largo. – pareciera que uno no puede cambiar de opinión así como así.

- Si, pero… - se encogió de hombros, desviando la mirada tímidamente hacia la derecha. – creo que me da una apariencia de niña. Y ya no soy ninguna niña. – dijo volviendo a fijar la vista en los ojos almendra de Kasumi. Ella sonrió.

--

- ¡Al fin! – exclamó Mousse, mientras se sentaba sobre la madera recién lustrada de la borda. Ranma dejó escapar un sonoro suspiro y se recargó en la enorme ancla de proa. Ambos jóvenes habían trabajado toda la tarde sacándole brillo a todo el piso de madera del crucero. Transpirando bajo el sol primaveral. – Si ahora nos mandan a limpiar los vidrios de todo el barco, renuncio definitivamente. – anunció Mousse dejándose caer de espaldas sobre la proa.

Ranma sonrió de forma amistosa ante la actitud de vagancia de su amigo. Volteó enfrentando la salida del puerto hacia mar abierto. La brisa comenzó a acariciarle el rostro. Era un hermoso día. Sin embargo, nuestro trabajador ojiazul estaba demasiado pensativo, para disfrutar de tal día. Desde el incidente de la mañana del día anterior, tenía sus pensamiento ocupados únicamente con aquella hermosa mirada almendrada.

_Flashback_

_Se encontraba anonadado observando ese nuevo y hermoso se le había cruzado en su vida de forma accidental. Su rostro era increíblemente pasivo, sus labios tentadores, y su pequeña nariz decorando un rostro angelical. Sintió su corazón acelerarse y galopar contra su pecho. Echó un rápido vistazo a su vestimenta. Era de clase acomodada, no había ninguna duda. Le llamó la atención lo brillante y sedoso que se veía su cabello, y sintió un curioso deseo por tocarlo. La voz de Mousse a lo lejos, lo despertó de su atontamiento. _

_- ¡Ranma! – Mousse, oportuno como siempre. Su contacto visual se rompió, cuando ella volteó a observar a quien lo llamaba. Luego, para la alegría de Ranma, regresó si mirada a él, como si nunca la hubiera apartado. _

_- ¡Akane! ¿Qué paso? ¿Estas bien? – voz intrusa a sus espaldas. Volteó a ver quien llamaba a la dama de la mirada hipnotizante. Un joven, de aproximadamente su misma edad, se acercaba a toda prisa con la vista fija en ella._

_Akane…´´ y grabó con fuego su nombre en su cabeza. Fue entonces cuando descubrió que seguía sentado en el suelo, desde el impacto. Se apresuró a ponerse de pié. Al erguirse completamente, descubrió su tierna y cómoda altura. Ideal para la suya. Ahora la observaba de lo alto, y la veía tiernamente aniñada. El cabello largo le daba un toque infantil a su rostro de mujer. Quizás con cabello corto… no le costó imaginársela. Sonrió al hacerlo._

_- Quizás el cabello corto te quedaría mejor. – Y se atrevió. - Y quizás ayudaría a que nuestro próximo encuentro no sea un accidente. - Idiota… como si viviera a la vuelta de tu casa.´´ se golpeó mentalmente. Sonrió aún más al notar un sonrojo infantil en sus mejillas. Y el intruso llegó a la escena, colocando ambas manos sin titubear sobre los brazos de ella. Ranma gruñó hacia sus adentros._

_- ¿Estas bien? – volvió a preguntarle. Le lanzó una mirada de superioridad, observando su vestimenta, y luego dedicó sus ojos a ella. ¿Hermano quizás? Ella le devolvió la mirada, sorprendida._

_- Si… si, estoy bien. – lo había dicho con un tono casi inaudible, pero Ranma pudo detectar inmediatamente esa voz agradable, tranquilizadora, cautivadora de ella. Sólo de ella. Mousse se agregó a la escena para comprobar el estado de ambos. Pero, al parecer, le atrajo más ella que su amigo de la infancia. – Disculpa, no pude verte. ¿Puedo ayudarte con esto? – le agradó volver a escucharla, y comprobar que su voz era realmente relajante. Observó con cierto agrado, como se las arregló para soltarse del agarre del intruso. Definitivamente, un hermano sobre protector. Observó como se dirigía hacia las cajas y se apresuró a adelantarse._

_- No, no, no te preocupes. – se dirigió rápidamente hacia las cajas, y le lanzó una mirada a Mousse para que lo imitara. Dile algo… no te vayas sin volverla a ver.´´ escuchaba a su mente exigirle cosas a su cuerpo. ¡Y su cuerpo respondía por si solo! Se irguió cargando las cajas. – Además… - ¿Se enojara? Qué más da… no sabes si la volverás a ver jamás.´´- quiero evitar más accidentes, y ese cabello largo te entorpece más de lo permitido. – mantuvo la media sonrisa, más por que no tenía control sobre sus acciones que por voluntad propia. Volteó y se marchó, seguido por Mousse. _

_Idiota…´´ se maldijo. Sentía una fuerza interna que lo empujaba para que volteara a verla nuevamente, pero hizo caso omiso a su nuevo yo, recientemente despertado. Realmente no le agradaba su personalidad involuntaria. Y agradeció la posibilidad de no volver a verla, sino pasaría más momentos de perdida de autocontrol._

Sintió un fuertísimo aroma a cera de madera, y su cabeza sorprendentemente pesada. Al entornar los ojos, descubrió algunos mechones de trapeador que se asomaban por su frente. Maldito Mousse.

- ¡Mousse! – volteó rápidamente tomando el trapeador por el palo, dejando a un Mousse sorprendido ante la repentina reacción. - ¡¿Porqué siempre soy yo el que paga tu aburrimiento?! – lo amenazó con el palo de trapeador, mientras el joven de ojos verdes retrocedía. - ¡Ve y diviértete tirándote por la borda! Así podrías dejarme en paz. – y sin más, pasó junto a él, dirigiéndose hacia el interior de la cabina de capitán. Descubrieron que allí había unas escaleras que llevaban a la zona de embargue de forma más directa.

Mousse lo observó irse y frunció los labios con decepción.

- Que aburrido eres Ranma. – estiró las brazos sobre su cabeza, luego enlazó sus manos detrás de su nuca. – Estas hecho todo un cob… - cuando su boca moduló la letra 'a', adquirió la apertura suficiente para recibir media trapeador dentro de ella. Con algo de desesperación se lo sacó de la boca, y comenzó a escupir los restos que habían ingresado a su boca.

Al alzar la vista para lanzarle improperios a su amigo, recibió un segundo trapeador en medio de la frente.

- ¡No escupas en el suelo recién encerado, tarado! – la voz de Ranma se oía lejana, pero, al parecer, siempre estaba atento.

Mousse cayó de espaldas al suelo completamente noqueado.

--

- Creo que ya está. – Akane no se atrevía a voltear a ver su reflejo, cuando lo hizo hacía diez minutos, el reflejo de Nabiki con pelo oscuro le devolvía la mirada. Por lo que le pidió a Kasumi que siguiera cortando, eliminando todo indicio que la asemejara a su hermana.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta de la sala y la menor de las Tendo entró por ella.

- Kasumi, ¿has visto a P – chan? – Akari se quedó rígida al ver a su hermana y su nuevo corte de cabello. Lentamente, se dibujó una amplia sonrisa en su rostro. - ¡Wow! ¡Akane! Eso si que es un cambio. – aún sonriente se acercó a sus hermanas.

Temerosa, Akane volteó lentamente a ver su reflejo. Cierto, era un cambio muy grande. Se llevó una mano a su cuello, ahora desnudo. Luego la deslizó hacia arriba, hasta introducir sus dedos entre los cortos mechones de su nuca. Le sorprendió mucho como el cabello podía cambiar la apariencia de las personas. Una mujer hermosa le devolvía la mirada en el espejo, con una amplia sonrisa. Le gustaba. O lo más importante… _le gustará._

- Me parece que te queda perfecto. – el amable comentario de Akari la atrajo a la realidad, antes de que disparar a zambullirse en aquellos ojos azules del día anterior. – Lo hiciste muy bien Kasumi. – la aludida sonrió en forma de agradecimiento al cumplido.

Cuando la mayor de las Tendo terminó de limpiar los restos de cabello esparcido por el suelo, dirigió su mirada a su hermana menor.

- Akari, ¿preguntabas donde estaba tu mascota? – Akari la miró por unos segundos por sobre los libros de Yotaro.

- No lo encuentro por ningún lado. – dijo tras afirmarle a su hermana. Akane volteó y se dirigió hacia la puerta, dispuesta a subir a su habitación y prepararse para la reunión de esa tarde. De repente, recordó algo, y se detuvo con la mano en el picaporte.

- Puede que se encuentre en el armario de mamá. – dijo volteando a ver a Akari, la cual le devolvió una mirada de incredulidad. – Suele meterse ahí, parece que la ropa le hace sentir acogido. – informó, encogiéndose de hombros sin darle mucha importancia.

- Gracias. – Akari le sonrió en agradecimiento. – Ahora iré a buscar por ahí. – luego dirigió su vista a los cálculos que realizaba su sobrino.

- Akari, no te entretengas tanto, debes prepararte, en una hora llegarán todas. – le recordó Kasumi. Akane se limitó a retirarse.

Vendrían sus amigas a pasar la tarde con ella, a charlar de bodas, hambres, y seguramente, del viaje que habían aceptado la noche anterior, durante la cena. Aún recordaba la cara de entusiasmo de Nabiki y su padre cuando se sentaron a la mesa, luego de hacer las cuentas de cuanto costarían unos días de vacaciones en China. Akane no sintió tanto entusiasmo, todavía no sabía como reaccionaría su estómago antes una semana y 2 días sobre una superficie flotante.

Esperaba ver la cara de incredulidad de su amiga Shampoo. Seguramente, haría lo imposible para poder viajar también con ellos. Tenía esa manía de su abuela de no dejarse superar por nadie. Cualquier lujo que se diera alguien, ella debía dárselo por igual. Obviamente, arrastrando a sus hermanas gemelas menores, Rinrin y Ranran. Seguro sus amigas, Sayuri y Yuca estarían más entusiasmadas que cualquiera. Quizás aparecerían Asami y Hiroko, aunque hacía casi un año que no sabía nada de ellas desde que se mudaron a Kyoto. Mariko ya afirmó que vendría, hacía una semana que habían competido en el campeonato nacional de animadoras, y terminaron campeonas. Por lo que había propuesto unas relajantes vacaciones al equipo.

Akane suspiró mientras se observaba al espejo. Un vestido sencillo, azul tenue, con escote cuadrado. Lo más indicado sería vestir un kimono, pero quería sentirse cómoda con sus amigas, tampoco se reunían a firmar contratos. Giró levemente la cabeza hacia su izquierda, observando otro ángulo de su cuello descubierto. Le agradaba bastante. Sonrió inconscientemente cuando recordó aquél joven que la había arrastrado a tal osadía de cortarse el cabello.

Ranma…´´ sonrió ampliamente a su reflejo. Volteó y se dispuso a marcharse, todavía debía ayudar en los preparativos para el encuentro entre amigas.

--

Caminaba distraídamente observando el cielo, con las manos en los bolsillos. No quería cruzarse con su jefe para que le diera alguna otra labor, pero tampoco parecía intentar escabullirse. Cuando volvió de su ensimismamiento con un par de ojos color avellana, se encontraba frente a la boletería del puerto. Dibujó una media sonrisa. No le vendría nada mal entretenerse un poco molestando a sus amigos. Con decisión se adentró en el pequeño complejo.

- Miren quién se dignó a aparecer… - esa voz y ese comentario a su llegada, no podía ser de nadie mas que de Daisuke. Giró su cabeza al rincón de donde había provenido y casi se cae de la sorpresa. Sus dos amigos, Daisuke y Hiroshi estaban tranquilamente jugando a las cartas sobre el mostrador, tomando cada uno de una taza humeante.

- ¡Sinvergüenzas! ¡Están trabajando! – los reprendió de forma divertida, al mismo tiempo que se le arrimaba al mostrador, cuando llego se inclinó y se apoyó sobre sus brazos cruzados.

- Tu también estás trabajando… - comentó Hiroshi mientras lanzaba una moneda al monto de la apuesta y levantaba otra carta del montón. Seguidamente su rostro se tornó levemente azul. No era su día de suerte para apostar.

- ¡Pierna! – gritó alegre Daisuke, lanzando las cartas sobre el mostrador. Hiroshi las miró incrédulo, mientras su oponente se llevaba el pozo de apuesta.

- ¿Qué hay de nuevo? – preguntó un alegre Daisuke, dirigiéndose a Ranma, mientras guardaba las monedas en su bolsillo. - ¿No tienes nada que hacer en ese enorme barco? – agregó indicando con la cabeza el crucero, sin mucho interés.

- Supongo que si… - contesto Ranma distraídamente echándole un vistazo a las notas que colgaban del mostrador, y a los costados del mismo. Muchas indicaban horarios de atención para aquellos que quisieran comprar sus lugares en el lujoso transporte. – Pero ya estoy cansado de limpiar cojines en los cuales nunca voy a sentarme. – agregó con un bufido, apoyando su mejilla en su mano derecha. – ¿Ya han vendido pasajes? – preguntó tratando de abordar un tema más interesante que su trabajo.

- Mmm… - Hiroshi adoptó una postura pensativa. – pues, algo, si… - dijo sin mucho interés observando el temo. – El día de ayer hemos vendido un buen número. Al parecer una familia se puso de acuerdo en viajar en el buque, luego de haberle dado un vistazo. – agregó recordando todos los permisos que tuvo que pedir para que pudieran abordar a la nave en pleno alistamiento.

- ¿Una familia que le echó un vistazo? – de repente a Ranma lo inundó un gran interés. Unos ojos atrapadores cruzaron su mente de forma fugaz.

- Si, un hombre con sus cuatro hijas, y al parecer acompañados con tres hombres más. – informó Daisuke, haciendo un pequeño esfuerzo por recordar. Ranma sintió que su corazón hacía un malabar en su pecho. El barco en el que él trabajaba, sería abordado por ella. Los cojines que limpiaba, serían usados por ella. Por Akane.

- ¿Y sabes que relación tenían esos hombres con las hijas? – trató de sonar lo más desinteresado posible, pero le pareció que había fallado. Hiroshi lo miró picadamente, y dibujó una media sonrisa. - ¡¿Qué?! – le preguntó Ranma con impaciencia.

- Ranma… - Hiroshi acercó su rostro al de su amigo, sus ojos tenían un dejo de… ¿lujuria? – le has echado un ojo a una de ellas ¿no? – se irguió, alzando la mirada al techo, pensativo. – Las dos más jóvenes realmente eran hermosas. – afirmó sonriendo de medio lado.

- Oye, amigo… - Daisuke ignoró la actitud libidinosa de su compañero de trabajo, y trató de llamar la atención de Ranma. – No te ilusiones mucho, son de la clase alta. Las hijas del señor Soun Tendo. ¿comprendes? – agregó mirando a Ranma con un dejo de preocupación.

Ranma sonrió de medio lado con superioridad.

- Eso es lo que tu crees. – contuvo la risa. – Tuve contacto con una de ella, y me parece que se mostró muy interesada conmigo. – agregó sin mostrar mucho interés.

Contuvo la risa al ver la expresión de incredulidad y sorpresa que mostraban sus dos amigos. Divertido, volteó enlazando sus manos detrás de su nuca, dispuesto a retirarse.

- ¡Oye! ¡Espera! – Ranma volteó lentamente. Ambos lo miraban con interés. – Enséñanos como lo haces. – Soltó una sonora carcajada y se marchó del pequeño complejo, sonriente.

Estiró los brazos sobre su cabeza, y los bajo lentamente, observando el buque en toda su grandeza. Había trabajadores que iban y venían. Cargando cosas, indicando. Pudo divisar a Ukyo dándole indicaciones a un trabajador que revisaba las cuerdas, trepado al techo del cubículo del capitán. Suspiró.

Akane Tendo…´´ pensó sonriente. De modo que viajas a China… ´´ el estómago se le encogió levemente. será mejor que regreses. ´´ pensó afianzando su sonrisa. A los segundo se le esfumó, cuando divisó a su jefe caminando, a paso apresurado, hacia él. Ups, problemas.

--

Akane ayudaba a su sirvienta Anna, junto a Kasumi a recoger los platos. Había sido una tarde muy agradable junto a sus amigas. Siempre le subía el ánimo juntarse con ellas. Como era de esperarse, Shampoo viajará con su abuela y sus hermanas en el barco, de modo que arreglaron en tener habitaciones cercanas. Le agradó la noticia de que Asami y Hiroko, volverían a la ciudad el año siguiente, de modo que habían regresado a elegir un hogar. Mariko seguía entusiasta como siempre, y consideró agradable la idea de viajar en el crucero.

Sin embargo, todas encontraron mucho más entusiasta, la idea de que Akane se había comprometido con Ryoga. Obviamente, corrieron a su cuarto cuando mencionó que ya tenía el vestido. Hablaron de arreglos, vestidos que cada una usarían, lugar y fecha ideal. No faltó tampoco la idea de la luna de miel en algún lugar paradisíaco.

Ryoga y Konatsu se habían presentado entrada la tarde, pero solo era por cuestiones que debían resolver con su padre. Akane no pudo evitar ruborizarse, cuando Ryoga la saludo con el debido beso en los labios. A lo que todas las mujeres presentes gritaron con entusiasmo.

Extrañamente, se sentía muy cansada. Cuando estuvo en su habitación, con el pijama de tirantes puesto, se sentó en la cama. No pensó en la boda, tampoco en el vestido. No le entusiasmaba el viaje en aquella lujosa nave. Sintió su corazón acalorado cuando pensó en la idea de cruzarse de nuevo con aquella mirada azulina, el día que abordara el buque.

--

Bueeeeno... nuestros personajes se quedaron muy pensativos luego de su encuentro.

Espero les entusiasme este capitulo tanto como a mi. Aunque podría haber empezado directamente con el segundo encuentro, pero quise darle un poco de ansiedad.

Aviso que quizás los pensamientos que estan indicados con ...´´, tengan solamente los finales, trato de corregirlo, pero me vuelven a desaparecer cuando subo el cap ¬¬.

Ya voy a tratar de solucionarlo, mientras tanto, mil gracias por leer, y por los reviews, son muy halagadores y me ayudan mucho en progresar.

Acepto tanto criticas, sugerencias, cualquier cosa para progresar. Quiero perfeccionar mi escritura, para que ustedes disfruten en la lectura.

Gracias por su tiempo,

Lily.


	4. Disculpas

Queridísimos lectores:

Queridísimos lectores:

Mil perdones por no seguir la historia, ya recibí varios reviews de que desean que la continúe. Resulta que estudio en la facultad, que se encuentra en otra ciudad, muy lejos de mi casa(donde tengo mi computadora con mi historia casi terminada). No pude mandarme la historia, ni tampoco guardarla y traérmela, por problemas técnicos. Además, en esta ciudad, no tengo una maquina persona para continuarla.

Espero sepan comprender y disculparme.

Realmente me encanta esta historia, es un proyecto que tengo hace mucho tiempo, y no voy a abandonarlo, solo lo voy a suspender por un tiempo.

Les ruego paciencia.

Mil gracias por los reviews aun cuando la tengo estancada.

En cuanto pueda, prometo actualizar.

De nuevo les pido perdón.

Lily's Notebook.


	5. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4: ¡Todos a bordo!

Ranma suspiró sonoramente, al mismo tiempo que se dejaba caer contra la pared del enorme galpón. Al fin había terminado con el trabajo extra que su jefe le había asignado, después de haberlo encontrado deambulando por el puerto hacía tres días. Había pasado parte del día anterior, y toda la tarde el corriente, clasificando las sogas por su grosor y calidad. Acomodando los mástiles de los barcos pesqueros. Administrando y cargando el alimento del buque hasta la bodega de la cocina, la cual no quedaba nada cerca de la zona de embargue.

Terminó justo a tiempo, ya que ya estaba anocheciendo y el buque zarparía al día siguiente.

Se dejó deslizar contra la pared hasta quedar sentado en el suelo, echó un vistazo a lo ancho del galpón. Nadie. Le parecía extraño que aún Mousse y Ukyo no hubieran salido de la oficina del jefe. Hacía como media hora que los había llamado a ambos, diciendo que tenía algo importante y muy urgente que informarles. Quizá un nuevo trabajo, del que Ranma no podría formar parte por su conducta hacía tres días.

Alzó la vista hacia el techo de chapa. Hacía casi una semana que había visto a la menor de las Tendo, y la recordaba como si su rostro estuviera impreso en su retina. Al día siguiente zarparía el buque, con ella en él. Ranma no sabía cuando volvería. Ni siquiera si volvería. Eso lo tenía realmente inquieto y de mal humor.

Inquieto por haber trabajado tanto en aquel buque, en el que nunca viajará. Inquieto por la abstinencia de no haberla visto otra vez. Mal humorado por la simple idea de que se iría, y también por la posibilidad de que no la vería irse. Mal humorado porque no sabía desde cuando él era de esas personas que se enamoran a primera vista.

¿Enamorado? ¿Él? Había llegado a esa conclusión, cuando en los últimos días, se había descubierto más de tres veces al día, pensando en ella. Frunció el entrecejo, molesto consigo mismo.

_Eso te pasa por apuntar a lo inalcanzable._ Pensó, mientras recordaba las palabras de Hiroshi y Daisuke, al día siguiente que la había conocido. _¿Porqué diablos siento que me es inevitable pensar en ella? No hizo y dijo nada para que mi cabeza se volviera tan adicta a su persona._ Pateó vagamente un trozo de madera que tenía frente a él, el cual se perdió entre el montón de sogas que había acomodado. _Debería olvidarme de ese encuentro, de todas formas, después de mañana, tengo la certeza de que no estará en todo Japón._ Extrañamente, ese pensamiento vino acompañado de una pequeña punzada en el estómago. La pura realidad. _Ya, decidido._ Se levantó de un saltó, e infló el pecho, seguro. _Este recuerdo enfermizo de ella, desaparecerá en unos días. No será la primera vez que me suceda._ Eso último le dio fuerzas. Tropezón no es caída.

Se dirigió hacia el enorme afiche de actividades, y lo ojeó distraídamente. Pero buscando solo una cosa. Hora de zarpe: 15:00 hs. Y el pecho se le desinfló de repente. Era increíble lo que una tonta mirada, de un encuentro accidental, había logrado en él. Sus cambios anímicos eran muy frecuentes, cuando descubría algo que se relacionara con ella. Aunque vagamente.

- … aún sigo sin entender. ¿Por qué diablos debo usar esas vestimentas? – la voz molesta de Ukyo resonó en las paredes del galpón. Ranma volteó, Ukyo y Mousse ingresaban con algunos otros trabajadores al galpón, hablando entre ellos.

- Quizás supo imaginarte con trajes ajustados, y le agradó. – contestó Mousse distraídamente. Seguidamente, Ukyo trataba de ahorcarlos con una soga del montón.

Ranma sonrió ante la escena y se acercó a ellos.

- Si fuera lucha libre, apostaría todos mis ahorros a Ukyo. – dijo atrayendo la atención de ambos. Mousse le dirigió una cara de enojo, la cual Ranma ignoró completamente. - ¿De qué hablaron con el jefe? Los retuvo más de una hora allí dentro. – lo último lo dijo con un deje de enojo.

- ¡Ranma! – Ukyo se veía sorprendida de verlo, dejó las sogas, pasó sobre Mousse, sin olvidar pisarlo, y se acercó a él. – Casi lo olvido, también quiere hablar contigo. – agregó sonriendo. Ranma sintió sorpresa y algo de preocupación.

- ¿No te dijo sobre qué? – preguntó atento a su respuesta. Ukyo perdió la vista en el techo de chapa del galpón, pensativa.

- No. – dijo al rato. – No nos dijo nada, solo que fueras a verlo, que quiere hablarte. – finalizó mirándolo sonriente.

- En ese caso, vuelvo en un momento. – se dirigió a la salida del galpón, en dirección al despacho de su jefe. Sin evitar pisar de Mousse tampoco. – Si quiere los alcanzo en el Fishermen Bar. – agregó sin voltearse y saludando con la mano sobre su hombro.

La brisa era un poco más fresca a esas horas, Ranma no estaba acostumbrado a quedarse a tan altas horas en el puerto. Mientras cruzaba la plataforma, no pudo evitar girar la cabeza y echarle un vistazo al buque, o la parte visible desde ese ángulo. Se veía un poco más pequeño por la oscuridad, y la luz de la luna le daba un toque fantasmagórico en su blanco. Se preguntó que tan rápido iría en mar abierto. Agitó la cabeza ante esa pregunta insólita y absurda que se había plasmado en su cabeza, y apresuró el paso.

A los pocos segundos, estaba tocando la puerta del despacho de su jefe. Al escuchar el permiso para entrar, abrió la puerta. No era un despacho de grandes dimensiones, más bien pequeño y con una pequeña ventana en una esquina. De las paredes colgaban cuadros de barcos, y algunas medallas de capitán, algunas anclas finalizaban la decoración algo tosca de ese pequeño habitáculo con olor a pescado.

- Saotome… - dijo distraídamente el hombre corpulento detrás del escritorio, mientras ojeaba un papel. Alzó la vista y miró a Ranma de arriba abajo. – El bacán Saotome… - dijo dejándose caer lentamente sobre el respaldo del sillón y sonriendo de lado.

Ranma frunció el entrecejo, sabía que se refería al encuentro de hacía tres días, y temió lo peor.

- Señor, sabe bien que nunca he desobedecido ninguna de sus órdenes. – se apresuró a saltar a la defensa. Por un solo encuentro, no podría despedirlo, además, había ocultado vagamente la verdad, diciendo que había ido a buscar un vaso de agua. – No estaba vagando por el puerto, había ido a buscar… - fue interrumpido.

- No me interesa lo que hayas ido a buscar. – su voz sonaba potente entre esas cuatro paredes, se inclinó sobre el escritorio con rostro inexpresivo. – ¿Acaso estabas cargando sogas? – preguntó.

- No. – respondió dudoso Ranma.

- ¿Se te había perdido un mástil? – preguntó inalterable.

- No. – respondió al rato, más dudoso aún por la pregunta.

- ¿Equivocaste la dirección del buque en reparación? – no se distinguía el sarcasmo de la seriedad.

- No. – volvió a responder, ya algo molesto por la forma de divertirse de su jefe.

- Entonces no estabas trabajando. – finalizó tomando el papel frente a él y doblándolo cuidadosamente. Ranma no respondió nada. - ¿Tu qué dices? – le preguntó echándole una rápida ojeada, y volviendo al papel.

- Pues… - _Quieres que te diga que si, y no lo haré._ Pensó Ranma orgulloso. El jefe alzó una ceja, expectante. Ya estaba embarrado hasta las rodillas, un poco más no haría nada. Todo por defender su orgullo. – Sería más fácil trabajar con agua potable a mano, señor. – Listo, ya no había vuelta atrás. Enfrentó la mirada sorprendida y enfadada de su, momentáneamente, jefe. Podría encontrar trabajo en el Bar, con su hermana, algo seguro, no sufriría hambre. Silencio. Ranma comenzó a impacientarse pero no lo expresó ni en su mirada, ni en su postura.

Repentinamente, el hombre corpulento comenzó a descostillarse de la risa detrás de su escritorio. Ranma alzó ambas cejas ante la reacción, pero se mantuvo serio. ¿Le estaba jugando una broma?

- Eres… eres… - intentaba hablar entre carcajadas y sosteniendo con una mano su estómago. – ¡eres genial!… - gritó seguido de carcajadas más sonoras y golpeando a puño cerrado el escritorio. Ranma frunció el ceño y se dispuso a marcharse. Lo último que esperaba era que se burlaran de él. - ¡Espera! – Y se oyó una voz seria y áspera entre el repentino silencio. Ranma volvió a voltear.

- Señor. – respondió volteando y enfrentándolo nuevamente. Se enfrentaron con las miradas por unos segundos. Ranma no se dejaría pisar el orgullo, y su jefe quería pisarlo literalmente. Suspiró sonoramente y prosiguió a guardar el documento frente a él en un sobre blanco.

- Entrégale esto a tu hermana. – dijo extendiéndole la mano con el sobre y dibujando una sonrisa de lado. Al rato agregó. – Espero verte mañana 8 am, trae buena vestimenta para despedir el buque cuando zarpe. – Giró su sillón reclinable hacia un lado, enfrentando una pared que tenía un dilema de marinero encuadrado. Ranma volteó y se dispuso a irse definitivamente. – Y Saotome! – Se detuvo y lo observó sobre el hombro, sin voltear y sin cambiar su expresión de enfado. – Recuerda traer agua potable. – Y prosiguió a reír a carcajadas como hacía unos momentos. Ranma se marchó con un portazo que no logró amortiguar las risotadas de su jefe.

Llegó rápido a Fishermen Bar debido a los trancos largo que pronunciaba mientras caminaba, a causa de su enfado. _Maldita bola de músculos, de ahora en más me exigirá más que antes y además se dará el lujo de burlarse de mi._ Abrió la puerta agresivamente y la cerró de forma sonora, tal como había hecho al dejar el despacho de su jefe. Las únicas personas que se encontraban en el Bar a esa hora, voltearon a verlo extrañados.

- ¿Qué sucede, Ranma? – preguntó Ukyo, observándolo y haciéndose a un lado para que se sentara junto a ella en el sillón. - ¿Tienes más horas extra? – preguntó insistente. Ranma la observó conservando su gesto de enfado, giró rápidamente su mirada hacia su hermana sentada frente a él y le extendió su mano con el sobre de manera brusca. Ranko parpadeó repetidamente y lo tomó desconcertada.

- De mi jefe para ti. – gruñó, dirigiendo la mirada hacia la cocina, vigilando que su cena estuviera en proceso. Ranko abrió el sobre y extendió la carta documento. Mousse se inclinó junto a Ranko para leerla. Ukyo regresó su mirada a Ranma, interrogante.

- ¿Por qué el mal humor? – preguntó suavemente, para no incrementar su enfado. Ranma respondió con un bufido, extendiendo sus brazos detrás sobre él, y colocando ambas palmas en su nuca.

- No me dejará en paz, hasta que vuelva a ganar su confianza. – respondió distendiendo un poco el mal humor.

- ¿Vuelva a ganar, dijiste? – Ukyo alzó una ceja y dibujó una media sonrisa, divertida. – Nunca tuviste su confianza, Ranma, siempre estuviste bajo la mira. – No pudo reprimir una risita, lo cual regresó el enfado en Ranma.

- ¡No puede ser! – la expresión de sorpresa de Ranko ahogó la respuesta obscena de Ranma ante la burla de su amiga. Ambos voltearon hacia ella. La joven pelirroja alzó la vista exitada y sorprendida a la vez. – ¡Voy a viajar en el Queen Mary como camarera y supervisora! – dijo a los gritos y dando saltitos en su asiento. Antes de que Ranma pudiera comentar al respecto, Ukyo se adelantó.

- ¡Genial! Viajaremos juntos. – exclamó al mismo tiempo que Mousse asentía con una enorme sonrisa. – Mousse será supervisor de carga y yo supervisora de limpieza. – ambas chicas se tomaron de las manos emocionadas, riendo como niñas.

Ranma se sentía como en otra realidad, o le estaban jugando una broma su propio grupo de amigos, o era la mejor manera de su jefe de vengarse por su conducta. Mousse volteó a verlo y se encontró con su amigo completamente ido y ... ¿frustrado?.

- Oye Ranma... – trató de hablar por encima de los gritos de Ukyo y Ranko. - ¿A ti qué te asignaron? – preguntó sonriente. Ranma tardó en volver en si, y volteó la cabeza hacia la cocina nuevamente.

- Nada, no voy a ir. – dijo en un tono casi inaudible y enfadado.

- ¿Qué cosa? – Mousse se inclinó sobre la mesa para escuchar. – Ya cállense, parecen chicuelas de cinco años. – reprimió a las jóvenes amigas que obedecieron y dirigieron su mirada a Ranma expectantes y sonrientes. - ¿Cómo has dicho? – volvió a insistir Mousse.

Gruñó – Que no voy a viajar. – dijo con voz tranquila. Era de esperarse la reacción. Comenzaron con las preguntas del porqué, el cómo, y qué, seguido de comentarios, e incluso insultos al jefe, y por último planes de cómo hacerlo cambiar de opinión. – Ya basta. – dijo alzando la voz para que lo oyeran. – No voy a viajar y punto, es inútil que intenten hacerlo cambiar de opinión, es obvio que me atraparía el guardia cuando intente colarme entre la tripulación, y es suicida encerrarme en una caja de embargue. – Suspiró cansado, frustrado y aún enfadado. – Éste es el castigo ideal por mi mala conducta. – agregó sonriendo de lado. – Además de las malditas horas extras que debo cumplir a partir de mañana. – ése último comentario lo llevó a fruncir el seño nuevamente.

- Ranma.. – lo llamó Ukyo tiernamente. – Tu podrías ser mejor supervisor que cualquiera de nosotros. Debe haber alguna forma de que puedas viajar también. – dirigió una mirada a los otros dos presentes que asintieron inmediatamente. – No puedes quedarte solo por tanto tiempo. – agregó buscando la mirada de Ranma, la cual estaba fija en la mesa.

En ese momento llegó la comida, perfecto, ahora tenía algo con qué entretenerse.

- Ya estoy grande Ukyo, puedo quedarme solo. – bufó, y prosiguió a devorar la hamburguesa. Los otros tres presentes lo observaron extrañados y algo tristes pero lo imitaron y comenzaron a comer. Fue la primera cena en la que nadie pronunció palabra, y sería la última hasta quién sabe cuando.

_Ella viajará. Mis amigos viajarán. Ese maldito barco se llevará todo lo que tengo. Ahora mucho menos puedo dejar de pensar en ella. Diablos..._

--------------------------------

Finalmente, el día había llegado. Akane echó un vistazo a su alrededor en su cuarto. Tenía tres maletas de ropa, aún no sabían cuanto tiempo estarían en China, por lo que llevaba suficiente como para un mes, y cambiando de atuendo dos veces por día, más tres pijamas diferentes.

El buque zarparía a las tres de la tarde. Puntual, dijeron. Por lo que todavía no eran las dos de la tarde, y toda la familia Tendo, los hermanos Hibiki y el resto de la compañía ya tenían todo el equipaje listo. Akane suspiró nerviosa y volteó a verse en el espejo, se observó usando el mismo atuendo que la vez que fue al puerto, la vez que lo vio a él. Sonrió. Decidió vestirse igual, de modo que le fuera fácil reconocerla. _Que idiota, como si me recordara. _Se golpeó mentalmente. _Esos ojos deben tener alguien a quien mirar, y no soy yo._ Giró sobre su eje mirando su reflejo. _Sin embargo me gusta pensar que si lo soy._ Sonrió de forma infantil y se dispuso a salir de su habitación.

La casa entera era una revolución; Nabiki caminaba a paso agitado desde su cuarto a la oficina de su padre llevando papeles, para luego de unos minutos regresar a su cuarto igual de apurada, Kasumi estaba aturdida armando las maletas de su marido, su hijo y, por supuesto, la suya, el señor Tendo ni siquiera había salido de su oficina para desayunar, Akari buscaba desesperada a P – chan, el cual tenía la costumbre de desaparecer en los momentos mas oportunos. Los hermanos Hibiki no habían aparecido aún, habían quedado en llegar cerca del medio día para ayudar con las maletas y llegar, obviamente, puntuales.

Akane suspiró agotada, no sabía si este viaje realmente cumpliría el objetivo que su padre buscaba; integración y relajación en familia. Observándolo desde su posición, en aquella hora pico de la casa, dudaba sobremanera. Entre el bullicio pudo escuchar la voz de su hermana mayor llamándola desde la puerta de su cuarto. Cuando entró a la habitación tuvo la sensación de entrar en una tienda de ropa; columnas de ropa apiladas sobre cualquier superficie, ordenados por color y clasificados en "Padre" e "Hijo", las tres maletas sobre la cama tenian la ropa íntima de cada uno mas sus pijamas, en maletas separadas. Las demás, estaban dispersas en el suelo, vacías. Mucho trabajo por hacer.

- Akane, ¿podrías? – preguntó con gesto suplicante su cansada hermana. Akane suspiró sonriente, a veces su hermana se planeaba hacer tareas que ni ella podía completar. _Espíritu de madre._ Pensó Akane enternecida.

- Por supuesto Kasumi, ya terminé con lo mío. – contestó, para luego dirigirse hacia los pilones de ropa.

Casi una hora después, las hermanas Tendo habían logrado ordenar la ropa en su maleta correspondiente y ordenado la ropa que Kasumi decidió no llevar, en el armario. En ese momento entra a los saltitos, un alegre Yotaro.

- ¡Hola, tía Akane! – la saludó con una gran sonrisa al notar su presencia. Cargaba un juego de ajedrez, un rombo, y un Shogi. Al llegar frente a su madre se detiene y observa las maletas ya cerradas y listas. – Mami... – dijo tímidamente, Kasumi lo observó y le regaló una tierna sonrisa. Yotaro alzó lo que traía para que su madre lo observara. - ¿puedo llevarlos? – preguntó inocentemente. Kasumi dejó escapar un largo suspiro, mientras volteaba a observar las maletas, en cual de ella habría espacio para los juegos de su hijo.

El inconfundible sonido de las puertas principales al abrirse, atrajo la atención de las hermanas Tendo.

- Konatsu y Ryoga han llegado. – anunció Akane mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta de la habitación. Al salir al pasillo, se encontró con el resto de la familia movilizándose hacia las escaleras cargando maletas y demás cosas. - ¿Ya nos vamos? – preguntó asombrada Akane.

- Cuanto más temprano salgamos, más temprano llegaremos. – Akane reconoció la vos de su prometido, volteó hacia las escaleras para encontrarlo alcanzando el último escalón de un brinco. – Eso significa, que no habrá gente que nos retrace para subir a bordo. – se acercó a ella con un andar tranquilo, sonriente, vistiendo un traje azul oscuro muy elegante. – Buenos días, preciosa. – saludó casi en un susurro antes de darle un rápido beso en los labios. Aún le causaba vergüenza besarla frente a miembros de la familia, aún cuando éstos los ignoraban. – Buenos días, señor Tendo. – se irguió rápidamente cuando visualizó a Soun dirigirse hacia las escaleras, leyendo muy concentrado unos papeles.

- Buenos días, Ryoga. – saludó distraídamente. Pasó junto a ellos casi ignorándolos.

- Los autos ya se encuentran afuera, los conductores se encargaran de cargar el equipaje. – le informó entusiasmado e inflando el pecho orgulloso.

- Perfecto... – contestó Soun sin darle mucha importancia, bajando los primeros escalones de la ancha escalera.

Ryoga volteó nuevamente hacia Akane con una alegre sonrisa en su rostro. Akane sintió algo tibio en su pecho al ver su cálida sonrisa, se veía realmente atractivo vestido asi.

- ¿Tu equipaje? – preguntó despertándola de su atontamiento.

Unos minutos después ya tenían todas las maletas cargadas en los autos, y con unas últimas instrucciones a los sirvientes que serían los únicos habitantes de la enorme casa, la familia Tendo junto con los hermanos Hibiki se dispusieron a dividirse entre los autos disponibles. Akane se preguntaba si Shampoo, sus hermanas, su abuela y toda su servidumbre ya se encontrarían en el puerto. Seguro planeaban una entrada con todas las luces para atraer la atención, como tanto que le gustaba a la hermosa joven china. Al recordar la imagen del escenario del puerto, un recuerdo regresó fugazmente a su mente: el recuerdo de una mirada zafirina le erizó los pelos de la piel. ¿Cómo podía haber olvidado lo que la mantenía tan nerviosa? _¿Estará trabajando?._ Sintió que sus manos comenzaban a sudar, que su estómago se inflaba de mariposas. _Por Dios, por favor, déjame verlo una vez más._ Pensó ansiosa mientras se mordía el labio inferior.

--------------------------------------------------

No pudo contener un sonoro bostezo, que ocultó vagamente con una mano. No quería que le lanzaran un pescado o algún trapo sucio por no tener unos mínimos modales. Observó a su alrededor y luego sus manos. Le ardían levemente debido a la lija que estaba usando para los mástiles. Llevaba tres largas horas en ese trabajo. Luego tendría que limpiarles el polvo y pintarlas con barniz, trabajo que le llevaría todo el día probablemente. Alzó su mirada hacia el mar, y se encontró con el imponente barco blanco, y sintió una incómoda punzada en el estómago. Se puso de pié lentamente, se sacudió el polvo de su uniforme y luego se irguió con las manos en los bolsillos. Suspiró pausadamente. No sabía que sentir, podía identificar hasta frustración en algún rincón de su cabeza, pero se mezclada con el enojo y la tristeza. Ahí donde estaba se quedaría. Divisó a una alegre y saltarina Ranko dirigirse hacia él con su uniforme negro y entallado.

- ¡Voy a extrañarte hermano! – gritó entre triste y alegre mientras brincaba y se abrazaba a su cuellos. Ranma se tambaleó, y le devolvió el abrazo. – Prometo que te escribiremos cuando estemos en China, - dijo aflojando el abrazo, y apartándose para mirarlo a los ojos. Ranma vio los ojos azules de su hermana destellar de nostalgia. - trataremos de regresar lo antes posible, en cualquier navío. – agregó con la voz apagada. Ranma la apartó tiernamente.

- No te preocupes por mi, pequeña pelirroja. – bromeó con una sonrisa, a lo que Ranko le sonrió en respuesta. – Vayan y disfruten el viaje, puede que sea su única oportunidad. – agregó volviendo a observar el barco. Su visión fue entorpecida por una larga melena castaña que le inundó el rostro, cayendo de espaldas debido a la presión del cuerpo de Ukyo.

- ¡Ranma, voy a extrañarte tanto! – sollozó abrazándolo hasta ahorcarlo.

- Bah, que cursilería. – murmuró Mousse al alcanzarlos, su uniforme era muy elegante, Ranma se sorprendió de lo bien que lo hacía lucir. - ¡Por favor, espera a que regresemos! – gritó Ukyo directamente en su oído. Ranma luchó por deshacerse del fuerte agarre de Ukyo y poder respirar.

- ¿A dónde pretendes que vaya? – preguntó cuando tuvo su primera bocanada de aire.

Oyeron un silbido a lo lejos, el llamado a bordo del personal. Los tres amigos voltearon hacia Ranma que aún se encontraba sentado en el piso. No le agradó nada la mirada que sus amigos dirigían hacia él. Le tenían pena, pena por quedarse solo, trabajando horas extra y durmiendo completamente solo por primera vez. Se puso de pié rápidamente y les regaló la mejor de sus sonrisas.

- Hey. – les dijo amortiguando una risita. – No es la muerte de nadie. – Silencio. – Vamos, váyanse antes de que los mande volando. – les reprendió divertido con las manos en la cintura. Sus amigos le sonrieron.

- Sé que te haré mucha falta. – dijo Mousse extendiéndole una mano en forma de saludo. – Regresaré pronto, no desesperes. – agregó riendo. Ranma le tendió la mano sonriente.

- Cuídate, por favor. – le rogó su hermana, luego le dio un dulce beso en la mejilla.

- Me harás mucha falta. – susurró Ukyo, y para sorpresa de Ranma, le dio un rápido beso en los labios.

Los tres voltearon y se dirigieron al barco. Ranma sintió su estómago encogerse al verlos irse. Repentinamente, sintió la desesperación invadirlo y las rodillas le flaquearon. Con la vista algo nublada pudo llegar al baño. Se cargó con sus brazos sobre el lavabo, sintiendo sus entrañar removerse y la horrible necesidad de devolver. Alzó la vista para verse reflejado en el espejo sucio frente a él. _¿Desde cuándo eres tan débil? ¿Tan sentimental?._ Le mojó la cara con agua fría, y vio como su palidez se iba. Suspiró avergonzado de su flaqueza. Fue cuando oyó "ese" desagradable sonido de líquido volcándose a sus espaldas. Volteó sorprendido y algo asqueado por la imagen que esperaba encontrar. Provenía de uno de los cubículos.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – Preguntó acercando su oído a la puerta. No obtuvo más respuesta que más sonido de líquido y toses ahogadas. – Oye, no debes desayunar pescado del Fishermen's Bar, lo preparan muy mal. – comentó a modo de broma. Al no tener más respuesta, abrió tímidamente la puerta. Un hombre se encontraba arrodillado frente al inodoro, inmóvil. Ranma podía divisar su nuca pálida y sudada. El aroma fétido y penetrante lo empujó hacia atrás y lo obligó a taparse la nariz con la mano. – ¡Oiga! ¿Qué diablos come usted? ¿Soquetes extra sudados? – fue entonces cuando el hombre se desvaneció. Rápidamente Ranma acudió a levantarlo y acostarlo boca arriba en el suelo del baño, estaba horrorosamente pálido. En cuestión de segundos, estaban Hiroshi y Daisuke junto a Ranma rodeando al hombre moribundo, tapándose la nariz con sus manos o pañuelos.

- Pobre hombre, ¿qué creen que haya comido para que lo descomponga de esa forma? – preguntó Hiroshi conteniendo las arcandas.

- Me pregunto exactamente lo mismo. – murmuró Ranma echando por primera vez una mirada al cubículo donde estaba el pobre hombre. Fue cuando vio por primera vez una pequeña maleta. Ignorando su sentido del olfato, fue a buscarla y la trajo junto al hombre que seguía igual de pálido.

- Deberíamos buscar ayuda profesional, éste hombre no se ve nada bien. – comentó Daisuke arrodillándose para tocar su pálida y sudorosa frente. Ranma, vencido por su curiosidad abrió la maleta y se encontró con un traje impecable, blanco con detalles en dorado. Alzó la chaqueta para observarla mejor, cuando escuchó que sus amigos ahogaban un grito. Ranma los observó extrañado.

- ¡Supervisor de seguridad a bordo! – dijo nervioso Hiroshi mirando el uniforme y al hombre varias veces.

- ¿Qué? – Ranma volteó la chaqueta, llevaba la identificación: "Damatto Hiko, Supervisor de seguridad a bordo". Observó atónito al hombre en el suelo. - ¿A él lo nombraron supervisor? ¿Con ese estómago flojo? – era increíble las estupideces que hacían allá arriba, a veces.

Ranma sintió su corazón galopar contra su pecho cuando tomó conciencia de su situación, y sintió hasta deseo de besar a ese pobre hombre. Se puso de pié como un rayo y comenzó a quitarse su uniforme sucio y a vestirse con el elegante uniforme. Milagrosamente era su talla. Hiroshi y Daisuke lo miraban atónitos.

- ¿Eres consciente de lo que haces? – le pregunto Daisuke como si estuviera tratando con un demente. – Puedes terminar encarcelado por esto. – agregó preocupado.

- No sucederá. – dijo excitado mientras se lavaba la cara y se mojaba el pelo para arreglarse mejor la trenza e intentar dominar sus mechones rebeldes. – Porque ustedes no dirán nada. – dijo volteando mirándolos de forma amenazadora. Sus dos amigos intercambiaron miradas confundidos.

Con una última mirada en el espejo, Ranma no se reconoció, se veía muy arreglado y peinado. Infló el pecho y se dispuso a salir del baño, camino al enorme buque blanco que esperaba su presencia a abordo. O, en realidad, la presencia de Hiko Damatto.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Queridos Lectores,

Mil disculpas por el retrazo! No estuve en mi casa, y tampoco con una computadora a mano, pero muy entusiasmada les regalo un capitulo especialmente largo para remediar mi larga ausencia. Espero poder actualizar pronto nuevamente, ya que voy a volver a irme de mi ciudad pronto.

Gracias por la paciencia, y espero que lo hayan disfrutado!

Saludos,

Lily.


End file.
